If I Had You
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kurt is on the Cheerios and Blaine is the new bad boy transfer student with a mysterious past. No one knows anything about Blaine and he won't talk. Blaine's got a secret that could ruin his reputation. Will the New Directions accept Blaine for who he says he is or for everything he is? Can Blaine find love at his new school? Will Kurt let Blaine in? Klaine
1. For Your Entertainment

**If I Had You **

**Chapter 1: For You Entertainment**

Kurt stood at his locker talking to Santana, Brittney, and Quinn. They were talking about Cheerios practice. Kurt had been with the Cheerios for just over a year now and he was loving it. No one picked on him because he was in the Cheerios. It didn't matter that he was gay, he was popular. No one messed with him, that much. He was still a glee club nerd, but it his abuse was less because he was a national champion with the Cheerios.

"Can you believe her?" Santana asked angrily. She was ranting about Sue again.

"She's always gotta top herself, I think the routine is fine," Quinn said feeding Santana's rage.

"I like the routine," Brittney said defensively.

"Of course you do, it's full of fire and that catches your attention," Santana said smiling at the blonde.

"We're guaranteed regionals with the routine," Kurt said nodding his head. He knew they were gonna win regionals. It was in the bag especially with the routine they had now. They had won nationals last year and they were gonna take it again.

"She won't see that, she wants to one up herself," Quinn said.

"It's just how she is Quinn," Kurt said.

"I know, but it's annoying, we're amazing and she can't see that because she's bored," Quinn said.

"We're diverse, it'd be a hate crime not to pick us," Santana said.

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"We're got a Latina and a gay," Santana said, "and a teen mom," she added looking at Quinn.

"That was last year Santana, I am not a mom," Quinn said shaking her head.

"Whatever, we're going to nail it," Santana said. The bell rang and the four made their way to their classes.

Kurt made his way to his math class. He walked in and took his usual seat near the back. He maybe be Cheerio but he had to keep his grades up if he wanted to stay on the squad. He busied himself with pulling his things out of his backpack and getting ready for class he didn't see the new student walk in.

He looked up gasped in shock. There standing in front of the class was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen.

He was short and had dark hair that was gelled back, Kurt could see the slight curls. He was wearing a black leather jacket and tight skinny jeans and black leather boots. His face was sharp and angled and just perfectly. His eyes were golden like honey and hypnotizing. Under his eyes was a barely noticeable line of eyeliner that only Kurt would notice. He was _HOT_. Kurt bit his lip as he sized the new guy up. It was all he could do to not just drool over this boy.

"Ok class this is Blaine Anderson he's our new transfer student," his math teacher, Ms. Sawyer said. "Blaine tell us about yourself," she said.

"I'd rather not," Blaine said.

"Ok then, just take a seat next to Mr. Hummel," Ms. Sawyer said pointing to Kurt.

"It's Kurt," Kurt said sending a small glare at his teacher. He didn't like that she called him Mr. Hummel. That was his dad not him. Blaine looked at Kurt before walking over to him and taking the empty seat next to him.

Kurt tried his best to keep his attention on Ms. Sawyer. He didn't want to stare at Blaine. He didn't need that on his first day. He didn't even seem like he cared too much about school.

Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him. Kurt glanced over at the new boy and their eyes met.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing," Blaine said shaking his head smirking.

"Then quit looking at me," Kurt said turning his attention back to Ms. Sawyer but Blaine was still looking at him. It was distracting. Kurt refused to look at him. He didn't want to give into this new guy. He just got a bad vibe from Blaine.

-If I Had You-

Kurt made his way to the quad after lunch with Quinn, Santana, and Brittney. They joined the other Cheerios and sat down at a table.

Kurt couldn't focus on the mindless chatter around him. He was thinking about Blaine. He didn't know why he had such an affect on Kurt. It was all he could think about. He was too distracted he almost missed what Santana said.

"We've got a new transfer student," Santana said suddenly.

"Blaine," Kurt said looking at her. He didn't miss a beat.

"Yes, and oh my god is he hot," Santana said.

"He's in my math class, and I have to agree," Kurt said nodding his head. He wasn't going to deny Blaine was hot.

"New kid? Where's he from?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say where," Santana said looking at Kurt.

"He wouldn't say to me either, I didn't get a good vibe from him either," Kurt said.

"He's def got the whole bad boy thing going," Santana said nodding her head.

"Is that him?" Brittney asked pointing across the quad to a kid sitting all alone.

Kurt looked over to where Brittney was pointing and saw Blaine sitting at a table. He was hunched over a table. He seemed to be either on his cell phone or iPod doing something. Kurt wasn't sure what he was doing, but he almost couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Yeah, that's him," Santana said nodding her head.

"He is hot," Quinn said smiling.

"Back off he's mine," Santana said.

"Oh please like he'd want you," Quinn said.

"Like he'd want a former pregnant teen," Santana said.

"Like a confused cheerleader is better," Quinn said. Santana gasped shocked. She looked over at Brittney who seemed to be in 'La, la land.'

"It's not that big of secret San," Kurt said. Santana turned to Kurt shocked as well. It was common knowledge around glee club that Santana and Brittney had a thing, hell other students knew as well.

"I am not confused, I just like having a good time," Santana defended herself.

"It's not cheating either, because the plumbing is different," Brittney stated. Santana pulled a quarter out and gave it to Brittney and turned her attention back to Kurt and Quinn.

"I bet he likes blondes," Quinn said smiling and touching her high ponytail making it bounce.

"Latinas," Santana said.

"Hate to burst your bubble girls, but I don't think he like either of you," Kurt said.

"What gives you that idea?" Santana asked turning on Kurt. She looked ready to rip his head off.

"He had his eyes on me the entire time in math," Kurt said.

"Oh please Hummel, you just think that because you're the only open gay at McKinley," Santana said.

"Ok say I am shooting in the stars, but I doubt he's gonna be into cheerleaders," Kurt said. Quinn and Santana stopped to think for a moment. They fell silent all thinking over Kurt's words. Blaine did have the whole bad boy thing going and maybe cheerleaders weren't his type.

"Well there is one way to find out," Santana said.

"Go ahead," Kurt said.

"Did you know the quarter guy get two quarters every time someone buys one," Brittney said. The other three just turned to look at her.

"No," Santana said simply. She just shook her head with Kurt and Quinn.

-If I Had You-

Kurt sighed as he walked into the living room oh his home. He saw his step-brother Finn Hudson sitting on the couch already.

"Done with Football Finn-Finn," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, done with Cheerios practice little brother?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"So we've got a new kid," Finn said casually.

"I know, he's in a few of my classes," Kurt said nodding his head.

"Blaine Anderson," Finn asked. Kurt nodded his head.

"I didn't hear much about him, but he's only been here a day," Kurt said.

"So how was Cheerios?" Finn asked trying to start a conversation.

"Great, it's only a matter of time before coach Sylvester sees my potential and promotes me to head. I should be on top by next year," Kurt said smiling to himself. As soon as that happened he would be untouchable.

"What happened to you Kurt?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused.

"A year ago when we were sophomores you were so different that Sue poached you to the Cheerios and you've changed," Finn said.

"I got smart, I am not getting picked on anymore," Kurt said.

"Kurt you've changed and I miss the boy I knew back then, you were so innocent and a great brother then," Finn said.

"I'm still your brother Finn, just not as dumb as I was. I got smart and I am not teased anymore for being gay," Kurt said.

"What are you gonna do when you graduate dude?" Finn asked.

"New York," Kurt said simply before he walked to the stairs and up to his bedroom. Kurt may have become a hard assed Cheerio, but his dreams remained the same. He still wanted to go to New York. He still wanted to be on Broadway. After high school that was where he was going.

-If I Had You-

A few days later Kurt was once again sitting in his math class. Blaine was no where to be seen and that was good. He would be able to concentrate at least. Ms. Sawyer started her lecture and Kurt started taking notes.

Halfway through the hour the door opened and Blaine walked in. He was wearing the same jacket as yesterday, only this time it was opened to reveal a tight white v-neck. Kurt looked down at his desk.

"You're late Mr. Anderson," Ms. Sawyer said.

"I consider on time being when I arrive," Blaine said, "but don't let me interrupt," he added as he took his seat.

Ms. Sawyer started her lecture again. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him once again. He tried to ignore the boy beside him, but he couldn't. He sighed and looked over at Blaine.

"Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said.

"Then quit looking at me," Kurt said again.

"Is that all you can say?" Blaine teased.

"Yeah, especially when you won't stop staring at me," Kurt said.

"I am just wondering how some as scrawny as you became a cheerleader," Blaine said.

"Scrawny?" Kurt asked.

"Did I stutter?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I caught the coach's attention," Kurt said. He knew that wasn't completely honest, but it was better than what really happened. He wasn't the typical male cheerleader, but he was good enough to stay on the squad.

"I always thought male cheerleaders were beefier," Blaine started.

"Well you thought wrong new kid," Kurt said.

"It's Blaine," Blaine said.

"Like I care," Kurt said. He didn't want to give Blaine the attention he wanted. He turned his attention back to Ms. Sawyer.

"I think you do care," Blaine said.

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the bell signaling class was over. Blaine winked at Kurt and stood up and left. Kurt sat there for a moment, shocked. What just happened? Why did Blaine wink at him like that?

A million things rushed though his brain. Kurt shook his head and gathered his things. He left the room and made his way to his next class.

-If I Had You-

Kurt walked into Glee Club behind Brittney, Santana, and Quinn. They all took their seats in back like usual. The rest of the Glee club assembled and Mr. Schue walked in last followed by someone Kurt did not expect to see. Blaine Anderson was standing there behind Mr. Shue.

"Ok guys, we've got a new transfer student Blaine Anderson who's interested in auditioning for us," Mr. Schue said. Kurt sat up a bit straighter and looked at Blaine with curiosity. "Blaine you have a song worked out for us?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said nodding his head. He turned to the band and they all nodded their heads. They started playing music and Blaine spun around. He started singing For Your Entertainment.

Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine's voice was amazing. Kurt watched Blaine dance around and sing. Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand when he saw her swaying to the beat. He pulled her up to dance with him. Quinn, Santana, and Britney jumped up and started dancing with them as well. The four copied the moves Blaine did.

Blaine belted the words out as he danced ad thrusts his hips. The girls copied him and the rest of the club started to bob along to the song. Tina and Mercedes both jumped up and joined in dancing with him as well. The guys jumped up and started dancing as well. They took their girls and spun them around and pulled them close as Blaine hit the chorus.

Kurt sat there listening to Blaine sing. He was good, not that Kurt would admit that out loud. Blaine had some skills. His voice was amazing and he could dance. He was hot and great and Kurt was never going to say that out loud. He needed to protect his spot in the club.

After Blaine finished singing the girls all cheered excitedly with the rest of the glee club. Everyone applauded and told Blaine how good he was. The all clapped and welcomed him to the club, which Kurt thought it was a bit premature.

"I've heard better," Kurt said loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at Kurt shocked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I've heard better," Kurt said standing up. He walked through the chairs and down to Blaine.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked.

"It was a bit pitchy and more shouty that anything," Kurt said. He was lying, but he didn't want to give Blaine that satisfaction of him knowing he liked it. Blaine seemed too smug and he didn't like it.

"Kurt he's amazing," Rachel said.

"And that's coming from Rachel," Mercedes said pointing to Rachel who nodded her head.

"Oh please I've heard better," Kurt said as he started to walk back to his seat.

"Jealous much?" Blaine asked. Kurt stopped walking and turned around.

"Hardly," Kurt said walking over to Blaine. "There is nothing here," he said gesturing to Blaine, "to be jealous of," he finished.

"Your just jealous that I am better than you, judging by the way you're acting," Blaine said.

"You wish Anderson," Kurt said walking back over to his chair. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok, I think we have our newest glee club member," Mr. Schue said smiling. "Blaine take a seat," he said as the others all sat down. Blaine looked at the rest of the club which was sitting down. There was only one open seat. Kurt look at where Blaine was looking and saw it was next to him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt mumbled as Blaine smirked. Blaine walked over to the seat and sat down. Kurt turned away from Blaine as Mr. Schue started talking.

"Ok guys we won sectionals, but now we've got regionals to worry about," Mr. Schue said.

"Any idea who we're facing yet?" Rachel asked.

"Aural Intensity won their sectionals last week and there is another one next week and we will face that winner as well," Mr. Schue said.

"Any names yet?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet, we'll find out next week," Mr. Schue said. He started talking about regionals and winter break coming up. He warned the club to not stop rehearsing because regionals would be here before they knew it.

Kurt couldn't focus on what Mr. Schuester was saying. He felt eyes on him. He knew it was Blaine again. He refused to look at him. Kurt turned his focus to Mr. Schuester. He wanted to listen to what he was saying, but it was tempting to just give into Blaine. He wasn't going to play his little game though.

The rest of rehearsal Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him no matter what he did. Blaine's eyes were on him as he danced or when he sang. Kurt felt like he was under scrutiny. He hated that Blaine seemed to like annoying him. Kurt eventually took his seat again ignoring Blaine as Mr. Schuester talked some more before dismissing them for the night.

"Ok guys, great job, and again welcome to the New Directions Blaine," Mr. Schue said. He walked into his office and the kids started to leave. Kurt picked up his bag as Blaine stood up. Kurt stood up and came face to face with Blaine. He had a few inches on Blaine and that made him happy.

"I was right," Blaine said.

"About what?" Kurt asked his hands on his hips.

"I am better than you," Blaine said. He turned and walked away. Kurt stood there shocked his jaw dropped.

**Ok so this is my first Klaine so be nice. I love Glee and have for awhile, but I never got off my lazy butt to write a Glee fic until now. This will be Klaine and a bunch of other pairings. Anyways I hope you all like this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. I Don't Care

**Chapter 2: I Don't Care **

Kurt walked into his morning study hall with Santana and Brittney. He settled into mindless chatter with them. They just spent the hour talking about nothing important really. Kurt managed to steer clear of the topic of Blaine. He didn't want to talk about it. Blaine had only been here a week and he was already on Kurt's bad side.

The bell rang and Kurt sighed. His next class was math. He groaned as he stood up. He almost didn't want to go to math.

"Something wrong Kurt?" Santana asked.

"Math is next," Kurt said.

"Still having troubles with Blaine?" Santana teased.

"No, I just can't stand his attitude," Kurt said as he walked out of the room. He made his way to his math class skipping the mindless chatter with Quinn and the others. He walked into his math class and saw Blaine already sitting in his desk. Kurt couldn't help but stare this time.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"You're on time, that's a first," Kurt said as he sat down in his desk.

"So," Blaine said.

"I'm just shocked that you of all people decided to show up on time," Kurt said.

"You don't know me Hummel," Blaine said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah no one does," Kurt said.

"So, it's my life not theirs," Blaine said. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell and Ms. Sawyer.

"Ok class I hope you studied for your test," Ms. Sawyer said.

Kurt then realized why Blaine was on time for the first time since his fist day. He was here to take his test, which made no sense with his rep. Of course it made sense to Kurt. He could tell that underneath it all Blaine did care about his grade.

Ms. Sawyer passed the test out and walked back to her desk and told the class to begin. Kurt started on his test and cast a glance at Blaine who was working for once. Kurt turned his attention back to his test. Kurt worked on his test. He got distracted when he heard movement beside him. He looked over and saw Blaine brining his test up to Ms. Sawyer.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson," Ms. Sawyer said. Blaine just nodded his head. He walked back to his seat and Kurt turned his attention back to his test. He eventually finished and brought his test up to Ms. Sawyer. Kurt returned to his seat.

The bell rang dismissing the class. Blaine was out of the room as quick as he could be. Kurt stood up and gathered his things. He was still in shock from what Blaine had said. He had never thought that Blaine would ever told him something about him. He had not thought he would tell him of all people about himself. Kurt made his way to his locker and grabbed his things for his next class.

"Hummel."

Kurt looked up and saw Santana walking up to him. Brittney and Quinn were nowhere to be seen. It was odd. Santana never really talked to him without the other two around.

"What's up Santana," Kurt asked looking at the Latina confused.

"I need you're help with a song," Santana said.

"Sure," Kurt said knowing she rarely asked him for help and when she did it usually was fun. "What song?" he asked.

"You'll see," Santana said smiling, "just meet me in the auditorium after school so we can work on it," she said. Kurt nodded his head.

-If I Had You-

Finn walked into the choir room. He and Rachel were holding a meeting with the members minus Blaine and Kurt. Mr. Schuester wasn't allowed either. They wanted to talk about Blaine without anyone who wouldn't listen and would argue.

Finn saw Rachel, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, Artie, and Sam were already there and talking.

"Hey Finn," Mike said.

"Where are the others?" Finn asked looking around for Quinn, Santana, and Brittney.

"We decided the other three would go running to Kurt and tell him he was left out," Artie said.

"Yeah, we don't need Kurt getting mad about this," Mercedes said.

"He'll get mad as soon as he finds out we were here and he wasn't allowed," Finn said.

"Well we don't need him here all he's gonna do bad mouth Blaine," Mercedes said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. It was no secret that Kurt didn't like Blaine.

Finn knew that first hand. He had to listen to Kurt complain about Blaine during and after dinner last night. He went on and on about how annoying Blaine was. He had told Burt and Carole all about how cocky and annoying Blaine was. He told them about how he just seemed to not like Kurt. It didn't help that be put him down in glee club too.

"Ok so what do you guys wanna talk about then?" Finn asked.

"Do we know we can trust Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Mercedes said honestly.

"We don't know anything about him," Artie said.

"So when Sam first arrived this year we didn't know much about him," Puck said, "all we knew was he had one hell of a voice and that was all that mattered. Now he's part of the club and one of us," he said.

"Thanks Puck," Sam said nodding his head. "Guys I know what it's like to transfer from one school to another and it's hard. I say we give him some time and let him get used to McKinley," he said.

"I guess," Rachel said.

"He does have a great voice and would be a great addition to the club," Tina said.

"He's already a part of the club," Finn pointed out.

"True but for how long it up to us making him feel welcome," Mike said.

"Yeah and I say we be nice, we could really use him," Finn said.

"Kurt's not gonna like this," Mercedes said.

"You're right I'm not."

The club looked to the doorway and saw Kurt, Santana, Brittney, and Quinn standing there.

"Kurt," Finn said shocked to see Kurt there. He had tried so hard to make sure Kurt didn't know about this meeting.

"I know you all think he's a godsend but I'll let you make the judgment for yourself," Kurt said.

"Kurt why do you hate him," Finn asked.

"I don't hate him, I just despise him," Kurt said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"He's rude, he insults me, and he just too damn arrogant for his own good," Kurt said.

"Sounds like hate to me," Puck said.

"I can't hate him, I think it would make me a hypocrite or something like that," Kurt said.

"What are you saying?" Mercedes asked slowly.

"What do you think I am saying," Kurt said.

"He is not gay," Santana and Quinn said together.

"If he's straight then so am I," Kurt said. The rest of the glee club looked at him shocked.

"How do you know," Sam asked.

"Trust me I just know," Kurt said as he turned and walked away. The others all stood there letting Kurt's words sink in.

"He's not-" Santana started.

"He could be," Rachel said cutting the Latina off. The rest of the club let the words sink in. Could Blaine be gay? Kurt sounded convinced. Maybe there was a chance that Blaine was gay.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Quinn said.

"I couldn't agree more," Santana said.

-If I Had You-

Sue was sitting in her office. She was waiting for Becky Jackson to return with news on the glee club for her. She had send Becky to spy. She had heard they had a new member and she wanted confirmation. The club had already gained a new member this year and she didn't need them getting anymore. They had strength in numbers and she didn't need that.

"Coach," Becky said as she walked into the office.

"Becky what news do you have?" Sue asked taking her glasses off and looking at the young girl.

"They have a new member, it's the boy," Becky said.

"Blaine Anderson the new transfer student?" Sue asked. Becky nodded her head in confirmation.

"They were just talking about him," Becky said.

"What did they say? Do they like him in the club?" Sue asked.

"The club likes him but Kurt doesn't coach," Becky said.

"Porcelain?" Sue asked. Becky nodded her head. "Good job Becky now get to class," she said. Becky nodded her head and left Sue's office. Sue pulled out her journal. This was a moment to catalog. She had a new plan to take down the glee club, and it involved Kurt and his distaste for the new kid.

-If I Had You-

The Glee entire club assembled in the auditorium. The only ones missing were the ones who were performing. Blaine followed the club up to the front. He was here with the club to see a performance Kurt, Santana, and Brittney had put together. The club took their seats and Mr. Schuester walked into the auditorium.

"Ok guys we have a song that Santana, Kurt, and Brittney want to show us and then I've got a song for regionals I want to work on," Mr. Schue said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok guys take it away," Mr. Schue called to the three on the stage.

Music started and the club all sat up a bit straighter. The song was I Don't care by Fall Out Boy. Kurt started on the opening lines of the song. The glee club was shocked at his song choice. He normally didn't pick this type of song.

Blaine on the other hand was not shocked at the song choice. He knew what it was about. Kurt was trying to tell him that he didn't care what Blaine said or did. He was trying to get a message across.

Kurt and the other two commanded the stage, as they should. They were performers after all. They took the stage and owned it. They put their hearts into it and it was a great performance. Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt he thought that.

No, he was going to make Kurt sweat. Blaine didn't know why, but he loved to mess with Kurt. It could've been that it was fun, or because Kurt was just an easy target. Blaine wasn't sure. He just knew all it took was a few well placed words and Kurt would get flustered and angry. It was funny how mad he could get Kurt.

Blaine was shocked at how easy it was to upset Kurt actually. He hadn't intended to do that the first time he had talked to the boy, but it came out that way. He couldn't take it back now. He had to been play the hand he had been dealt and let the chips fall where they may.

The song ended and the three stood there looking at the rest of the glee club.

"That was great guys," Mike said jumping up on to the stage to join them. The rest of the club followed suit.

"That was really good," Mr. Schue said, "possibly something to think about for sectionals," he added.

Blaine was the last on stage and he saw Kurt looking at him. He was waiting for approval.

"It was ok," Blaine critiqued. He knew this was what Kurt wanted. He wanted to heard Blaine's thoughts no matter what Kurt said.

"I guess I had that one coming," Kurt said. Blaine just laughed and shook his head.

"The singing was ok," Blaine said giving Kurt just what he wanted to hear. "And I think that you do care otherwise you wouldn't be looking at me like that," Blaine said.

"I don't care," Kurt said.

"Whatever you say," Blaine said.

"Ok guys that was great, but we need to work on getting ready for regionals," Mr. Schue said. He took the clubs attention and started working on a song with them. He added Blaine in to the number by having Mike show him what he and Mr. Schue had worked out for the routine.

Blaine caught on quickly and everyone was impressed with his work. The whole rehearsal went off without a hitch. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes a few times. He knew Kurt was still thinking about what he had said earlier.

"Ok guys that was great," Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together. "We'll pick up on Monday and I will give you the week's assignment and we will know who we're facing for regionals," he said.

"Assignment?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone other week Mr. Schue gives us an assignment to pick a song and perform it," Finn said.

"It's just something to keep us fresh and always competing," Rachel said. The glee club gathered their things and started to head out.

"Hey Blaine, after rehearsal a bunch of us like to go to the Lima Bean and get coffee and hang out," Mercedes said.

"The Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah it's fun want to join?" Tina asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Blaine said.

"Come on there'll hardly be anyone there, the snooty rich kids should be gone by now," Artie said.

"Snooty rich kids?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah they go to the private all boys school over in Westerville, but they come here for coffee," Artie explained.

"I think I'll pass," Blaine said.

"Suit yourself," Rachel said. The rest of the club left and Blaine made his way out to his car. He put his things in his back seat and drove home. He knew just who the club was talking about. He knew the kids in Westerville, he just avoided them and anywhere they might be. He did not like them one bit. They were everything he despised.

-If I Had You-

Will made his way up to his apartment. Emma was probably there making dinner already. Will was thinking about rehearsal today. It had been great. The club was improving and getting better all the time. He was sure they were going to win Nationals. He was thinking about Blaine.

Blaine was new and he wasn't clicking with the other students. He seemed almost resistant to get to know them. Will had to find a way to get Blaine to open up to the glee club. He had to get Blaine to talk about himself somehow. He knew Blaine didn't talk about where he came from. He hadn't even seen Blaine's former school in his file. He knew as much about Blaine as his club did.

Will walked into his apartment and the smell of dinner hit him. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and saw Emma cooking.

"I'm home," he announced.

"Oh Will," Emma said turning around smiling at him.

"Hey Em," Will said.

"How was glee club rehearsal?" Emma asked curiously.

"It was ok, I mean the kids are doing great," Will said.

"But," Emma said.

"But Blaine hasn't really made a connection to the club yet," Will said.

"He's new let him get used to the club and the new school," Emma said.

"I know, but no one knows anything about him. He won't talk about his old school or where he's from," Will said.

"He'll come around," Emma said.

"I hope so, I don't want to regret letting him join after sectionals," Will said.

"You said he had talent, just let him show you what he's got. Give the club an assignment that will have them all show Blaine what they've got and he can show them. Give them something to bond over," Emma said.

"That's not a bad idea," Will said smiling. He kissed Emma on the cheek and making her blush slightly. She turned back to her cooking.

"Can you set the table Will?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Will said.

-If I Had You-

Kurt fell onto his bed with a moan of satisfaction. He was glad to finally be off his feet for the day. He had had a long day. Sue had called a morning practice in the gym before school started and had been extra moody. Kurt didn't know why, but he was sure it had something to do with the glee club getting bigger. Also glee club practice had seemed twice as long compared to normal. Maybe it was because they had to stop to get Blaine up on some of the routines they had been working on for awhile.

Kurt had even shown Blaine up. He knew Blaine would never admit it but he did. He showed Blaine that he wasn't going to be messed with. He would fight back hard. He wouldn't take things sitting down.

"Kurt," Finn said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes," Kurt said looking to his open door. Finn was standing there with Rachel. The two were dating again. Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before they got into another fight or broke up again.

"We know where the sectionals are, wanna come spy with us," Rachel asked.

"Where is it?" Kurt asked interested.

"Westerville," Rachel said.

"Is it that all boys school," Kurt asked. Rachel and Finn nodded their heads.

"I'm in," Kurt said standing up, "just let me change," he said. He was still in his Cheerios uniform and that would be a dead give away as to who they were. Rachel and Finn left closing the door for Kurt. Kurt changed into skinny jeans and a tight fitted black shirt and a blue sweater. It looked great. He grabbed a black hat and made his way down to the living room where Finn and Rachel were waiting for them.

"We just have to get Mercedes and we can head over to Westerville," Rachel said. Kurt nodded his head.

"Kurt you can drive since your car has more room," Finn said. Kurt nodded his head. He grabbed his car keys from the hook by the door.

"Do dad and Carole know we're going out?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I already told them," Finn said. Kurt just nodded his head and walked out to his car. He got into the drivers seat while Finn got into the passengers seat and Rachel got in back. He drove over to Mercedes and picked her up and then started the twenty minute drive to Westerville.

They arrived at Dalton Academy for Boys school and managed to get tickets. They quickly found four seats together.

"I hear the Dalton boys are good and sure to win their sectionals," Rachel said quietly.

"Where'd you here that?" Kurt asked.

"As we were walking in some people were discussing it, but they recently lost their lead singer so others don't think they're going to win," Rachel said.

"I forgot how observant you got when you want to win," Kurt said. Rachel and Mercedes laughed.

"The things you miss out on," Rachel said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a man said into the PA system. He introduced the first group. They were from down state and big. They however lacked distinct voices. They had no one soloist except for their ballad which was, to Kurt forgettable. Nothing was memorable about the performance.

The next group was slightly better. They were from a few towns over. They had talent, but not much, but they were very physical and they lost some notes. They were a bit pitchy on their last number too. Most of the group seemed exhausted. They were more memorable than the first group.

"And ladies and gentlemen we saved the best for last," the announcer said. "Please welcome Dalton Academy's very own, the Warblers!"

The crowd when wild with applause. The curtains lifted and the groups started on an a cappella version of the song Hey Soul Sister. The song was amazing, but the group didn't move too much. They had amazing singers though and that was what blew Kurt away. He knew these guys were going to win. They may have lost their lead but they all had strong voices. The warbles did two more songs which were just as amazing.

The Warbles left the stage and the judges left to deliberate. Kurt turned to Rachel and Mercedes.

"The Warblers are gonna win," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but they're a stool choir," Rachel said.

"They had the best voices though and we could use the face that they don't move much to our advantage," Kurt said.

"Maybe," Mercedes said.

"I think Kurt's right," Finn said, "they are amazing even though they apparently lost one of their best voices," he said looking at Rachel.

"I just said what I heard," Rachel said putting her hands up in defense.

"I think they'll be just as challenging as Aural Intensity," Finn said. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

The four of them all talked over the performances until the three schools were called onto the stage. The head judge was there too with the envelopes.

"In Third place we have the Middletown Middle-tones," The judge said giving the first group a small trophy. They walked off stage and the two remaining schools moved in closer. They were all waiting to hear whether or not they had won.

"Ok and in fist place," the judge said as he opened the envelope. "Dalton Academy's Warblers," he said. The Warblers smiled and took the trophy and shook hands with the other school. They were gracious about it. Kurt knew it was for show. The Dalton students who came over to Lima for coffee were snooty and annoying. That was why the New Directions were careful about going there while they were there.

"Told you," Kurt said.

"Now we know who our competition is," Mercedes stated.

"We'll have to let Mr. Schue know," Finn said. The others nodded their heads. They got up with the crowd and started for the parking lot.

Kurt was in the back. He was thinking over the Warblers performance. He wasn't sure what to think of them. Sure they had great voices, but how did they win? They stood during most of their performance, and only danced during on number and it wasn't even that complicated. It was an easy routine.

**So there you go. I hope you liked this. I decided to branch out a bit from just Kurt to others as well. They will still be Klaine heavy though since it is a Klaine story. Anywho review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like and what I need to work on. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Bad Reputation

**Song mentioned: Lost by Katy Perry, Bad Reputation by Joan Jett, Hot n Cold by Katy Perry, and We Are Family by Sister Sledge**

**Chapter 3: Bad Reputation**

Kurt made his way into the choir room. He took his seat in back next to Santana and Brittney. They were busy talking already so Kurt just ignored them. His thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking back to Friday night.

Kurt didn't regret going to Dalton. No he was glad he had seen the competition. They now knew what they were up against. They would have an idea of what to expect come regionals in February. They had somewhat of an idea. It's not like they knew who the Warblers were. They had seen one performance, but it was good enough for them to win their sectionals. Kurt knew they had the voices, but they didn't have the moves and that was going to be their advantage. They had voices and with hard work they could all dance pretty decently, well everyone but Finn. Even Blaine, dare he admit it, danced better than Finn and he was the new guy. He did catch on quickly though.

The reason Kurt was still thinking about going to Dalton was because of who he thought he had seen there. He had for a moment thought he had seen Blaine there, only he was dressed different. He was in designer clothes almost and looked nice rather than the baggy clothes he wore now. In the back of his mind Kurt thought it was Blaine because he had the same slicked back hair style, but the clothes were so much different. His mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way Blaine had been at Dalton. That was out of Blaine's character. Then again Kurt didn't even know Blaine that well. He shook his head and looked to the door as Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Alright guys I found out who we'll be facing come February," Mr. Schue said.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, how did you know," Mr. Schue asked slowly.

"Mr. Schue I am very resourceful and there isn't really a rule against going to other schools sectionals performances," Rachel said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see our competition," Finn said.

"They're a stool choir Mr. Schue," Kurt said.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"I am just giving the information I have from what I saw on Friday night," Kurt said.

"So you only saw them once?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"So you made a snap judgment?" Blaine asked.

"You could call it that. I just made an assessment about them from what I saw on Friday," Kurt said.

"Ok anyways," Mr. Schue said cutting into the argument. Kurt sat back in his chair as did Blaine. Kurt had no idea why Blaine was defending the Warblers. It didn't make any sense to him, but he let it go not wanting to argue right now. The group had to be one if they wanted to win regionals.

Mr. Schuester started to talk with Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes about the performance on Friday. Kurt held his tongue knowing Blaine would have something snappy to say. He didn't know why Blaine was attacking him and his views. Kurt knew better than to start arguing. He didn't want to cause discontent in the New Directions.

"Ok guys, time for your assignment," Mr. Schue said after awhile. The club turned their attention to Mr. Schuester. "We won sectionals as group, but I don't want to lose our individuality," he said. The club members all nodded their heads in agreement with Mr. Schuester. "So this week I want you to find a song that represents who you are and where you are in life. How you're feeling, or where you want to be in life," he said looking around the room. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Basically you want us to express who we are?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Mr. Schue said, "we'll start as soon as someone has a song, but right now let's run our Lady Gaga number," he said. Everyone nodded their heads and moved to the floor to rehearse.

-If I Had You-

Kurt was sitting at a lunch table with the rest of the glee club. Today he and the other Cheerios were changing it up a bit. They were sitting with the glee club. It wasn't that big of deal, but Sue was getting less and less mad about them sitting with the club.

Kurt wasn't listening to the club as they chatted. Everyone was sitting at the table except for Blaine. Even puck was sitting with the glee club and that was saying something. Kurt knew that Puck hardly sat with them. Kurt was thinking about the absent member of the club.

Blaine was a mystery to him. He couldn't figure him out. One minute he did one thing and the next it was another and it was usually something that contradicted the first thing he did. It was confusing to Kurt. He hated that he couldn't figure Blaine out. There had to be something going on in the Hobbit's mind that he wasn't talking about. Then again Blaine didn't talk about anything much. No one knew where he was from or anything about him. He was an enigma to the club and they were all trying to figure him out.

"Porcelain."

Kurt looked up and saw Sue standing a few feet away from him. He knew she would only come so close to the glee club table. She pointed at Kurt and made a come hither motion before walking away. Kurt just rolled his eyes, stood up, grabbed his messenger bag, and followed her back to her office.

"If this is about the glee club gaining a member it's true and for the last time I will not spy for you," Kurt said once he sat down across from her.

"I didn't ask," Sue said putting a hand up to stop him.

"Then what is this about," Kurt asked.

"It has come to my attention that you don't like the new glee club member," Sue said.

"I may hate him but we need numbers for regionals, whatever you want me to do the answer is no," Kurt said. He knew he could talk about to Sue, she wouldn't kick him off the team. She needed him to have that edge she liked.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked.

"Yes I am sure," Kurt said.

"Well then ok Porcelain," Sue said pointing to the door.

"That's it you're giving up just like that," Kurt asked.

"You can go," Sue said. Kurt gave Sue a wary look before he left her office. He didn't feel like going back to lunch. Maybe he would head to the auditorium and pick a song for this weeks assignment.

Kurt made his way to the auditorium. He stopped at door when he heard someone playing piano already. He walked into the auditorium wondering who was in there. He was sure the entire club was still eating lunch. He hadn't left them that long ago.

"Out on my own again, face down in the porcelain, feeling so high but looking so low."

Kurt recognized that voice. He looked down to the stage and saw Blaine sitting at the piano playing. He was singing Lost, by Katy Perry. Kurt knew the song and had thought it fit how he used to feel sometimes, even still did once in awhile. He had never thought that Blaine would identify with the song. Blaine looked raw and like he had his heart on his sleeve. This was a side of the new kid Kurt hadn't seen.

Blaine was bringing a whole new level to the song. He was emotional and even though Kurt couldn't quite see Blaine's face since his back was to him he was sure his facial expressions were fitting the song and they way he was singing. Maybe there was more to Blaine than Kurt had though. He took a step closer to the back seats of the auditorium. His bag slipped from his shoulder and fell to the ground before he realized it. It made a loud thud in the auditorium. Kurt ducked down as Blaine stopped playing and turned around.

"Who's there?" Blaine called out.

Kurt bit his lip and remained silent. He didn't want Blaine to know he was there. He hoped to god that Blaine would leave through the side doors and not come and investigate. He heard the side door slip shut and slowly peeked over the back of the chair. Blaine was no longer sitting at the piano.

-If I Had You-

Blaine was walking down the hallway alone. He was always alone. He didn't mind though. He just wanted to get though this year without any drama. Having friends caused drama. He didn't want the drama having friends brought, so therefore he had no friends here. He didn't mind not having friends really. He knew some people here had tried, but he hadn't let them in.

Blaine's thoughts then turned to this weeks assignment. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He hadn't really had something like this at his old school. Glee club hadn't been this open. He just had to sing what the teacher had given him. This was what he had transferred to McKinley for. He had wanted the freedom this school offered.

Lost was a great fit for where he was in life, but the club would ask too many questions. He didn't want to answer most of them. He wanted to forget his old life and move on with his new one. He needed a kick ass song to show the club his new self. He had to show them that he was a force and he was going to be reckoned with. He had to do a song that made showed that he didn't care about what they said about him, that he was here to stay. He didn't care about the reputation that he suddenly had.

A small smile played across Blaine's lips as he thought of the perfect song. There was one song that showed the club what he had. It also fit Mr. Schuester's assignment. It was perfect and it was what he was going to use. He hoped whoever had seen or heard him sing lost wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Hey man."

Blaine turned and saw the blonde boy with an abnormally big mouth from the glee club walking up to him.

"Hey, uh," Blaine said slowly.

"It's Sam," the blonde said.

"Right," Blaine said as he continued walking. Sam fell into step beside him.

"Look you're new and it's hard coming to a new school trust me I know," Sam said slowly.

"This place is just a bit different than I am used to," Blaine admitted.

"It might help the glee club open up to you, if you told us where you were from," Sam said.

"It doesn't matter where I was, it only matters where I'm going," Blaine said looking over at Sam. Sam nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Right, so uh, you got an song for Mr. Schue's assignment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I've got one," Blaine said, "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got class," he said. He took off walking as Sam said goodbye to him. Blaine just waved and made his way to his next class.

"Hey glee loser."

Blaine looked up and saw a football player heading towards him with a cup in his hand. Before Blaine could register what was going on he flung the cup at Blaine and a slushy hit him in the face. Blaine gasped shocked and it burned his eyes.

"Welcome to McKinley, loser," the football player said. He laughed with his buddies and walked away.

"I figured someone might've warned you about them," a familiar voice said. A hand was on his back and led him to a room which Blaine realized was the bathroom. He washed his face and looked up at Kurt.

"Welcome to McKinley," Kurt said simply as he stood back.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"It's what the football players do to the lowly people in she school and the lowest rung on the food chain is glee club," Kurt explained.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"It's just how it is, but you get used to the burn," Kurt said. With that he turned and left leaving Blaine standing there confused.

-If I Had You-

Finn was sitting with Rachel in the choir room. They had free period and Rachel wanted to go over songs for her to do in glee club. She wanted Finn's opinion on her song choice, but Finn's thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about Kurt. He was worried about him.

"Finn are you listening to me," Rachel asked.

"You'll kill whatever song you choose babe," Finn said smiling at her. Rachel smiled at that and set the sheet music in her hands down.

"So what's on your mind," Rachel asked.

"Kurt, I'm worried about him," Finn admitted.

"I know, he hasn't been the same since he joined the Cheerios, but he is getting bullied less. It's his choice Finn and it's not like he's completely changed. I know in a bind he'd choose glee over the Cheerios," Rachel said.

"I know that, but still," Finn sighed.

"I'm more worried about him chasing Blaine off," Rachel said. Finn quirked an eyebrow at her. "He's amazing and we need him if we want to take regionals," she said.

"Ok what have you done to my girlfriend, where is she?" Finn asked teasingly.

"I know when to admit defeat or when someone is good," Rachel said smacking Finn's arm lightly.

The door opened and Puck, Sam, and Mike ran into the room and shut the door quickly.

"What's wrong guys?" Finn asked looking at them confused.

"Dude someone set a stink bomb off in the guys locker room and Karofsky is on the rampage," Mike said.

"He thinks we did it," Puck said.

"Why hide if you're innocent?" Finn asked.

"You know how he and Azimio get," Sam said. Finn nodded his head as the other door opened. The others all turned as Blaine ducked into the room and turned to looked out the window.

"Hiding from someone?" Finn asked startling Blaine. Blaine turned around and saw others.

"Hey, I was just uh," Blaine said glancing out the window.

"It was you," Puck said.

"What was me?" Blaine asked confused.

"Don't play dumb," Puck said.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine said putting his hands up a smirk on his face. Puck just shook his head.

"Badass man," Puck said before he left the room. Mike and Sam grinned and followed him.

"If you get caught you could get in serious trouble," Rachel warned Blaine.

"What are you implying?" Blaine asked with a wink. He then looked out of the window and left.

"I can see why Kurt doesn't like him," Finn said.

"What?" Rachel asked

"He's cocky, and he challenges Kurt more than we do. I think Kurt might be right about him being gay," Finn said.

-If I Had You-

Kurt walked into the choir room with the rest glee club. He saw Blaine was sitting at the piano talking to Mr. Schue about something. Kurt wondered if he was going to sing his song for the club. He wondered if it was going to sing lost. That song was a good choice. It showed Blaine's vulnerable side that's what being a artist was about. It was about letting yourself be vulnerable and showing you had a soft side.

Kurt was surprised when the band started with a fast guitar line with a solid drum beat that he knew. It was a song the whole club seemed to know. They all had their eyes on Blaine as they bobbed their heads along with the beat.

"I don't give a damn about my bad reputation," Blaine started. He belted out the word and moved around to the beat. He was so into the song and it held true that Blaine didn't care what people thought about him. Kurt was definitely getting the message loud and clear.

Blaine started to strut around the room. Sam smiled at Blaine and jumped up and joined him. They both belted the song out and made. Once they finished Sam looked at Blaine who just nodded his head.

"Like I was telling Sam the other day, it doesn't matter where I was, it only matters where I'm going," Blaine said.

"And where are you going?" Kurt asked arching an eyebrow at Blaine. The whole club looked at Kurt before looking back at Blaine.

"To regionals and then on to Nationals," Blaine said smirking. The rest of the club smiled at that.

"See, there you go that's team spirit," Mr. Schuester said smiling at the club. They then started rehearsal with some songs for regionals. Everyone was talking about Blaine's performance though when Mr. Schuester was busy.

-If I Had You-

Santana pulled Quinn aside before glee club rehearsal. She wanted to talk to her about Blaine. For the last two weeks since Blaine had arrived she and Quinn had flirted with him, but he brushed them off. It didn't say that he was gay or not, just that he didn't have time for them.

"Wanna find out it Lady Hummel's right about Blaine?" Santana asked Quinn.

"What did you have in mind," Quinn asked.

"A song that no straight man can resist," Santana said smirking.

"Get Britt and let's do it," Quinn said.

"And the unholy trinity strikes again," Santana said smirking. They both headed to the choir room where the rest of the club was.

Kurt was in the middle of performing a Katy Perry song, Hot n Cold. It was a far stretch from last year when he stuck to Broadway songs or musicals. Ever since he had joined the Cheerios his taste in music had changed thanks to Santana, Brittney and Quinn. Santana and Quinn took their seats while Kurt sang.

"Wow Kurt," Mr. Schuester said once Kurt finished.

"It's how I feel right now, you said pick a song that describes how you feel," Kurt said simply.

"It was good, not what I expected from you, but still pretty good," Mr. Schuester said. Kurt nodded his head and took his seat.

Santana didn't miss the look Kurt gave Blaine.

-If I Had You-

The glee club was in the auditorium once more. They were all on stage while Will was sitting in at his table. He was watching them perform a group number he had assigned them earlier in the week. They had chosen the song, We are Family. They had split the song evenly among themselves and everyone had a moment to shine. They had a nice dance routine that everyone had down, well mostly. Some steps were off, but they had only had a week to prepare.

The assignment was individuality, but he wanted them to perform a group number where they showed they could be one. Throughout the week some of the club had shown their more vulnerable side, while some, like Puck, made a joke of it.

Blaine did the assignment, which shocked Will a bit. He had almost thought that Blaine would blow the project off. Blaine showed them where he was in his life right now. He had done what Will had asked and that was more than he expected from him.

Kurt's choice of song had confused Will a little bit until he thought it over. Kurt did feel how the song described about someone. He knew that that someone was Blaine. Blaine was a mystery to the club still. He refused to talk about his past.

Once they finished the song Will clapped and walked up to the stage as he told them how good they did. Everyone seemed satisfied with the end result. They were all standing in a group close together, except for Kurt and Blaine, who were on opposite sides of the group. Will wondered how to get the two to at least be civil with one another.

**Hmm, it's been awhile since I've updated this. I'm not sure when the next update will come. I still want to complete this I've got several idea for this. Anywho review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like and what I need to work on. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Car Crash

**Song mentioned: Naughty Girl by Beyonce and Car Crash by Matt Nathanson**

**Chapter 4: Car Crash **

Kurt was sitting in the quad wondering where Quinn, Santana, and Brittney were. He hadn't see them since they left lunch early. Kurt was with the other New Direction members. They were all making small talk. Blaine was also absent from the group chat, but when wasn't he. He was never around for things like this. That was normal behavior for the Hobbit. Kurt laughed and shook his head at that. He had been above name calling all his life until he started hanging out with Santana. The funny thing is though he hardly called anyone names, it only really started with Blaine. He the only one Kurt called names on a regular basis.

Kurt sighed and looked over to another table and saw Blaine sitting there with his phone in his hands. He looked like he was texting someone and he didn't seem happy with whoever he was texting.

Kurt thought back to last week when he had heard Blaine singing Lost. It had been so raw and struck a cord in him. It made Kurt feel something he hadn't in a long time. It made him sad, yet scared. Just listening to Blaine sing that song in that way had such a big effect on him. . Hearing Blaine sing Lost had almost made him care about Blaine. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing It had showed his softer side and Kurt wanted to see more of it. He had wished that Blaine had sung Lost rather than Bad Reputation for the club. It was more honest.

Suddenly Rachel tapped Kurt's arm and Kurt turned to look at her.

"We just got texted to go to the auditorium," Rachel said holding her phone out to show Kurt. She had a message from Brittney telling her to get the rest of the club and come to the auditorium. Kurt dug his phone out from his bag and had a similar message from Santana. Rachel left and Kurt stood up to follow her wondering what was going on.

Kurt looked over to where Blaine was sitting and saw Sam talking to him. Kurt felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. He was shocked by that. Jealousy? That threw him off, why did he care if Sam talked to Blaine. He hated Blaine, he was cocky and arrogant. He also put Kurt down and claimed he was better than him. Kurt shook his head, no he wasn't going to go there right now.

Kurt shook his head and headed to the auditorium. He arrived with the rest of the club. They were all standing near the stage looking at one another confused when the music started. Kurt recognized the opening to Naughty Girl.

"I love to love you baby," Santana's voice rang out.

Santana, Brittney, and Quinn all strutted out onto the stage. Kurt nearly face palmed. He knew what they were trying to do. They were testing Blaine to see whether or not he was gay. Kurt had already told them that he was gay. He was spot on about these kinds of things. Kurt knew what he was talking about, it wasn't like he was a novice. He knew when someone was gay. It boggled his mind why they just didn't believe him. Maybe they were in denial that someone so hot was gay.

Kurt fell into a chair as he watched the girls dance and sing. Everything was very sexual and Kurt was glad that Mr. Schuester wasn't here. He'd be throwing a fit. The girls were moving very sexily about the stage. Their movement were fluid and they were trying to accent their chests by moving the to the beat. Kurt watched as the girls danced provocatively. He just didn't understand what it was about this that turned guys on.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head and his imagination took off on it's own imaging that Blaine was up there singing and dancing, not the girls. Kurt opened his eyes and shook his head. No he wasn't going to go there. He was not attracted to Blaine, he was an arrogant prick that Kurt did not like at all. Nope it wasn't gonna happen. Never in a million years. He was NOT attracted to Blaine at all.

Kurt looked at the rest of the club the girls seemed annoyed by this like he was. They just weren't annoyed for the same reason as Kurt. The guys, however, were having a hard time not drooling. Everyone of them was staring at the girls except for Blaine. He seemed to be thinking something over. Kurt wondered if he knew what they were doing. He wouldn't put it past him, he was very insightful after all, even if he was annoying about it.

The song ended and the guys all told the girls it was amazing, everyone of them had nothing but good things to say. They made Kurt want to barf. They were only complimenting them because they were turned on. Everyone of them had fallen perfectly into the girls' trap except for Blaine who was sitting back like Kurt was and keeping his mouth shut.

"That was just something we wanted to do for a long time," Santana explained.

"Yeah, but Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, and Figgins would throw a fit if we ever did," Quinn said nodding her head.

"I liked it," Sam said looking at Quinn. She smiled weakly at him. Kurt knew that Sam had been pursuing Quinn just about ever since he arrived at McKinley and joined the glee club. Quinn wasn't giving into him though. She wasn't making it easy for him and Kurt didn't blame her. Not after what happened last year, she was off boys for awhile. She was focusing on getting her popularity back and becoming head bitch again.

"Yeah that was hot," Puck said looking at Santana with a smirk. She send him one back and Kurt shook his head. It was obvious that Santana cared about Brittney, yet she refused to acknowledge it for some reason.

Blaine stood up catching the girls' onstage attention. They all looked at him.

"You're barking up the wrong tree," Blaine said simply before he walked out of the auditorium. Everyone looked to where he had walked out.

"I told you so," Kurt said. Everyone looked at him and he was smirking. "I told you he wasn't interested in you girls," he said.

"Don't be smug Hummel, it's not a good color on you," Santana spat at him. Kurt just laughed and shook his head. He stood up and started for the same door Blaine had left through.

"Face it San my gaydar is spot on while yours needs a bit of work," Kurt said as he walked out of the auditorium. He started down the hall feeling a bit smug. He had been right about Blaine being gay.

-If I Had You-

Kurt sighed as he walked into the locker room after Cheerios practice. He was never so glad that coach Sylvester kept them an hour longer than the football team. He would be able to shower in peace and not worry about being hazed. He think Sue did that just so he could be safe. She seemed to have a soft spot for him, even if she'd never admit it.

Kurt stopped walking when he heard a steady thump thump. He frowned and walked further into the locker room. He stopped when he saw the punching bag moving. He looked to the person standing there and saw Blaine standing there. He was in sweats and a white beater and grey hoodie.

Kurt stopped and leaned against the lockers. That movement caught Blaine's attention.

"I'm gay, I've got to have someway to protect myself," Blaine said without looking at Kurt as he continue to punch the bag.

"I didn't say anything," Kurt said putting his hands up. They stood there in silence. Blaine kept punching and moving about. He was sweating profusely. Kurt thought he looked very attractive, not that Kurt would ever said it out loud. Kurt could feel the anger coming off Blaine in waves. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Blaine seemed to have something to say as well.

"What is your problem with me!" Blaine shouted suddenly, "You've given me nothing but crap since I arrived here," he added just as mad.

"Says the one who's never had a nice thing to say to me either," Kurt snapped.

"You could've warned me that they were planning that," Blaine snapped as he finally stopped hitting the bag.

"I didn't know they were planning it, I am a Cheerio and they are friends but they thought I was wrong when I said you were gay," Kurt said.

"I knew you knew, but they were dense," Blaine said shaking his head.

"You outed yourself though," Kurt pointed out.

"Details," Blaine said waving his hand.

"What's wrong? In case you haven't noticed the glee club is very accepting. I mean there's me and Santana and Brittney. Santana will deny it though," Kurt said pushing himself off the lockers he was leaning on and moving closer to Blaine.

"That may be so, but what about the rest of the school huh? I've noticed that there is no anti-bullying policy and glee club like you said is at the bottom," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Yeah glee is on the bottom," Kurt confirmed as he leaned against the wall just far enough away from Blaine to be out of the way of the punching bag should he hit, but close enough to see the sweat drops on his neck and forehead.

"Look I've gotten shit for it before and I'm better off not letting it get out. I am not transferring schools again," Blaine said shaking his head.

"How many times?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you care? You don't even like me," Blaine snapped.

Kurt put his hands up. Blaine was on the edge. He seemed vulnerable almost like he had that day in the auditorium when he was singing Lost. Kurt had never seen Blaine like this. He kept looking to the door making sure no one was there listening to them. He was also pacing around the room now.

"Call it curiosity, but no one knows anything about you," Kurt said.

"It's my life, and like I said it doesn't matter where I was it only matters where I'm going," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Was your old school really that bad?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I don't like to talk about it," Blaine admitted as he looked at the floor. "Can you tell them to keep their mouths shut or something please, I don't want it getting out," he asked softly. Kurt almost didn't hear him. This was a big change from the Blaine that he had when he first arrived.

"I already did, after I saw your reaction this afternoon. I threatened them all and they'll keep their mouths shut," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Blaine said looking down at the floor.

"This is the most civil conversation we've ever had," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, don't get used to it, they caught me off guard," Blaine said.

"Come on you didn't expect girls to hit on you? I mean you're hot," Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"What was that?" Blaine asked his cocky smirk coming back.

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly.

"You think I'm hot?" Blaine asked cockily, his smirk growing as Kurt turned as red as his uniform. Kurt shook his head denying it though. He didn't want to admit that Blaine was hot to him. That would only boost Blaine's already too big ego.

"No I didn't say anything," Kurt said quickly. He wanted this to stop, it had been a slip of the tongue. He hadn't been thinking. It was temporary insanity.

"You think I'm hot," Blaine stated. It wasn't a question anymore.

"God you're annoying," Kurt said shaking his head.

"You're not so bad on the eyes either, if only your personality wasn't that of a wet mop," Blaine said as he grabbed the duffle bag by his feet and left the locker room.

Kurt stood there looking at the door. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but maybe Blaine was as unlikable as he thought. Maybe there really was more to Blaine than what met the eye.

-If I Had You-

Blaine was sitting in his last class of the day. Once the bell rang he'd have glee rehearsal and he'd be able to go home. Blaine was on the edge though and he had been ever since he had outed himself to the glee club. Glee rehearsal was actually the farthest thing from his mind. He was thinking about how he outed himself yesterday. It had slipped out by accident. He hadn't meant to say it. He was worried that they would say something and ruin everything he had worked hard to set up here. He didn't want that, he actually liked this school. He liked the glee club, it was different here. They accepted him even though he didn't tell them a single thing about himself.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. He hadn't told them a single thing, yet they were so nice to him. He had thought it was going to be like his old school. He had thought they would be mindless and trying to win. They weren't though. Sure they were trying to win, but they were having fun too. Blaine couldn't count how many times they had to stop a song because someone started laughing over something stupid they shared and got everyone else laughing. They all focused when they needed too, but at the relaxed rehearsals things were just chill.

The bell rang and Blaine made his way to the auditorium. Most of the club was already there. They were stretching and getting ready for rehearsal. Mr. Schuester walked in with some papers in his hands.

"Blaine where were you yesterday," Mr. Schuester asked once he saw Blaine.

"I uh," Blaine said.

"That was our fault Mr. Schue," Quinn said stepping in.

"Yeah," Santana agreed with the blonde.

"We pushed and upset him," Quinn added with a pointed look at Santana who just shrugged it off.

Blaine looked at the two cheerios shocked before he looked over at Kurt who had a small smile on his face. He was sure Kurt had something to do with the two's behavior.

"Yeah you weren't ready and we understand that," Santana said.

"It's not that I wasn't ready trust me. I've known since I was in middle school that I was gay. It's that I didn't want anyone here knowing," Blaine said.

"What? We accept Kurt you shouldn't be afraid," Rachel said looking at Blaine.

"I'm not afraid," Blaine assured her.

"Then why?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked over at Kurt. He really looked curious. The whole club did.

Blaine bit his lip before he decided to just let it out. They did deserve to know something about him, and this might help them like him a bit more.

"Because when I was in middle school, I was jumped. I was attacked outside of the school after one of my club meetings and one of the kids had a knife. They left me in the parking lot. Most kids had already gone home and most teachers were gone too," Blaine said slowly. He had the whole club's attention now. Even Mr. Schuester was listening. "If one of my friends hadn't forgotten his backpack and doubled back I'm not sure anyone would've found me or even did something. I was that little fag that even some of the teachers hated," he said looking down at the floor. He remembered that day. He was sure he had even seen a teacher get into her car and leave as he was being beaten. He had heard a car start and drive off at least.

"Wow man," Finn said.

Everyone fell silent as they let Blaine's words sink in. They were all shocked that he had even shared something about his past with them.

"I like to think that that shaped who I am today. It was then that I realized that I couldn't just sit back and take it anymore," Blaine said. The glee club seemed like they were under a spell as they just listened to him. "That is why those beefy football player hate me and think I set off the stink bomb which might I add cannot be proven that it was me for all we know they could've done it just to blame us, I'm just saying," he said getting a giggle from a few of the girls.

"Dude that was badass and that's coming from me," Puck said laughing.

"When I arrived at McKinley I had no idea what it was going to be like and when I joined the glee club I wasn't sure what it was going to be like and then you were all so nice to me, well most of you," Blaine said looking at Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "The rest of you made me feel welcome even though I didn't talk about myself or where I was from. That all being said though, I'd really appreciate if you all kept quiet about me being gay," Blaine said. Everyone looked at Blaine and nodded their heads. Blaine was relieved that they had agreed so easily.

"Ok that was middle school but where did you go to high school before this you are a junior after all," Kurt said.

"Doesn't matter," Blaine said.

"Only matters where you're going right? Could you sound anymore like a broken record?" Kurt asked.

"Could you be anymore annoying?" Blaine shot back.

"Bite me hobbit," Kurt snapped. (1)

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Blaine said rolling his eyes. Kurt opened his mouth to retort but Mr. Schuester stepped in cutting him off.

"Enough, let's get rehearsal started," Mr. Schuester said.

All throughout rehearsal everyone kept looking at Blaine. He knew they were all still thinking about what he had said. He was sure that they were still in shock that he shared something. The only one who wasn't looking at him was Kurt. Then again Blaine knew Kurt had probably figured all that out after he talked to him last night.

Once rehearsal was done the glee club was gathering their things.

"Hey Blaine, want to go to the Lima Bean? I really think all the snooty rich kids will be gone," Sam asked.

"Yeah," Artie said nodding his head.

"Come on it'll be fun," Mercedes and grabbed Blaine's arm and leading out of the auditorium with the rest of the club. Blaine didn't want to go, but not for the reasons the New Directions though. He'd go though. He knew they'd be upset and start to not trust him if he kept turning them down, especially after what he shared with them today.

There was one thing that Blaine hadn't shared with them. It wasn't something he planned on sharing either. He hadn't told them about where he had gone to high school. He had gone to a private school to get away from bullying. He had gone to Dalton. He hadn't hoped he wasn't going to have to tell the New Directions, but since Dalton won their sectionals, he was going to have to tell them soon. He just needed to find a way to tell them without sounding like a spy.

Blaine ended up giving Sam a ride to the Lima Bean. He was just making sure he was going. Blaine didn't mind. Sam was pretty cool and seemed to get Blaine talking. They were laughing when they pulled into the Lima Bean.

They got out of the car and joined the others who were inside ordering their coffee. Blaine looked around and saw no one from Dalton there. At least not anyone he knew and since he had been on the Warblers he had known a lot of people.

Blaine relaxed and allowed himself to just talk to the New Directions.

-If I Had You-

Will walked into Figgins office. He knew this wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he had to do something. Figgins looked up at him.

"Schue," Figgins acknowledged his presence.

"What can you tell me about the new transfer student Blaine Anderson?" Will asked getting straight to the point.

"Blaine Anderson?" Figgins asked. Will nodded his head. Figgins stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet. He grabbed a file and opened it. He looked it over before looking up at Will. "He's transferred here a few weeks ago and he lives in Westerville," Figgins said.

"Westerville? What school," Will asked curiously. He couldn't be from…

"Dalton Academy for boys," Figgins confirmed.

"Dalton?" Will asked shocked. Figgins looked up at Will confused.

"What's wrong Schue," Figgins asked.

"Nothing, just shocked is all," Will said. He turned and left Figgins office and headed for Emma's office.

Will needed to talk to her. He wasn't sure what to think about Blaine being from Dalton and Dalton being the school they were facing for regionals. He got a bad vibe from this. He stopped outside her office when he saw her talking to a student. Once the student left she gestured for him to come in. Will walked into her office and she greeted him with a smile.

"I know why Blaine won't talk about his old school," Will said closing the door for privacy.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Remember when I said he wouldn't open up to the club," Will said.

"Yeah, but you said he did last week and even last night at your rehearsal," Emma said.

"Yeah, he told us about an attack in middle school, but when Kurt asked about his old high school he closed up again. I got curious and I went to Figgins," Will said.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"He transferred from Dalton," Will said slowly. Emma's hand went to her mouth.

"You don't think he's another Jesse do you?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know, I mean if he were wouldn't be target someone in the club like Jesse did to Rachel," Will asked.

"Maybe he's taking his time and waiting to make his move," Emma suggested.

"Emma he admitted to be gay yesterday if anything he'd go after Kurt and he and Kurt hate each other or at least don't want to admit they like one another," Will said. He wasn't dumb, he saw the two and knew there was something there. He was all for Kurt finding someone, but Blaine didn't seem like he was good for Kurt.

-If I Had You-

Sue was sitting in her office once more. She was journaling her plan and it was perfect. She was going to take down the glee club and it was going to be fun to watch. It was pure genius and all she needed were a few more things from Becky and a few other Cheerios and all the pieces were set.

"Coach!"

Sue looked up as Becky ran into her office. She had the tape recorder that Sue had given her in her hand. She seemed proud of herself. That meant she had something for Sue.

"What do you got Becky?" Sue asked setting her pen down and looking up at Becky.

"I know where the new kid went to school coach," Becky said setting the tape player down. She hit play and Figgins voice came through the device.

_"He's transferred here a few weeks ago and he lives in Westerville," Figgins said._

_"Westerville? What school," Will asked._

_"Dalton Academy for boys," Figgins said._

_"Dalton?" Will asked shocked._

Sue stopped the tape and smiled at Becky. Becky smiled back proud of herself.

"This is good Becky," Sue said. She could use this to her advantage. She knew that the glee club was facing Dalton for regionals. This would make her job so much easier. Everything was just falling into place. It was too perfect and Sue couldn't let this opportunity pass.

-If I Had You-

Blaine was sitting in class with his iPod on. The bell rang signaling class was over. Blaine gathered his things and made his way out of the class with his headphones still in. He couldn't help but wonder if the glee club had really kept their word. So far no one had said anything to him.

Car Crash by Matt Nathanson came on and Blaine almost laughed at the irony. He felt like this song was where he was right now. He wanted to be able to feel something other than the anger he had felt these last few weeks. Yesterday had been a breakthrough, for a few hours during glee rehearsal it was gone. The anger had been gone and he was able to feel happiness for a little bit.

Blaine had been so angry the last few weeks at everything. He wasn't sure why, but his old school, Dalton hadn't helped him at all. Sure he wasn't bullied there and he had made a few friends in Wes, David, and Trent and a few others, but everyone at the school was like a robot. They all wore the same thing and acted the same. If you even got a little out of line you got in trouble. They had an anti-bullying policy that was enforced and Blaine was thankful for that. That was why his parents had sent him to Dalton. They hadn't wanted a repeat of what happened in middle school, or at least his mother and Cooper hadn't. They were the ones that had talked his dad into sending him to Dalton. If only Cooper knew that Blaine was in a public school again.

Blaine walked out to his car and saw Kurt standing there. He didn't look too happy. Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kurt wasn't so bad he also made Blaine feel something other than anger, when they weren't insulting one another.

"I want to call a truce," Kurt said.

"I don't need pity Hummel," Blaine said as he took his headphones out of his ears.

"I don't pity you Anderson, I just think out energy could be better used to help the glee club rather than tear one another down," Kurt said.

"Alright but only if you admit that I'm hot," Blaine said.

"You're annoying," Kurt said.

"That's not what I said," Blaine said smirking ad Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Alright you're hot, but your personality sucks," Kurt said.

"I'll take it," Blaine said laughing. Kurt just glared at him and shook his head.

"I've called a truce but that doesn't mean I like you. That also doesn't mean I trust you yet either," Kurt said.

"You don't' trust me?" Blaine asked arching an eyebrow a Kurt questioningly.

"Nope, I think you're hiding something," Kurt said simply. With that he turned and walked away. Blaine stood there watching him walk away.

Yeah, Kurt definitely made him feel something other than anger.

**(1) Anyone know where that is from? Big Chris Colfer fans should know. **

**I think I like how this turned out. We know now Blaine is for sure from Dalton and we know it's a secret. By the wa in the last chapter with Lost I was going to a season four Teenage Dream type of feel if that helps. That's what I thought of anyways. Also this is un Betaed because I cannot find one who can really help me and when I do they take forever to edit and I post anyways cause I don't want to wait too long. Anywho review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like and what I need to work on. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Song mentioned: California Gurls by Katy Perry, I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

**I am basing this chapter and the next two on the season 2 episode the Sue Sylvester Shuffle incase you haven't figured it out. I am giving it my personal touch though. I was watching the episode the otherday and I had to put it in here. I kind of had to with what I said in the first chapter it just fit perfectly.**

**Chapter 5: I Knew You Were Trouble**

Kurt let out a breath as he and the Cheerios finished their most elaborate routine to date. It involved fire, guys on bikes and was to the Kart Perry song California Gurls. It was an awesome routine and the squad had it down perfectly. They could easily take Regionals and then Nationals. Kurt looked to Sue and she didn't seemed pleased at all, in fact she looked bored. Becky who was standing behind her didn't seem happy either. This wasn't going to be good.

Sue grabbed her megaphone and said, "I'm bored." she put the megaphone down and sighed. "Ladies I am at a loss. Brittney please remind me how I single handedly put cheerleading on the map."

"In 1979 you directed a made for TV movie about the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders called _The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader_," Brittney recited.

"That is correct, but in the meantime, what's changed," Sue asked calmly.

"Personal grooming habits," Kurt and Quinn said together. The two shared a cocky smirk.

"What's changed is I have completely lost interest, and ladies I blame you," Sue snapped pointing a finger at the Cheerios. Kurt just rolled his eyes. Sue turned to Becky. "More silicone falsies, you will each enhance your bust with an additional pair of chicken cutlets in am attempt to add some jiggle to what is the most boring routine I have ever witnessed," Sue said.

"But coach Sylvester this is the most elaborate routine the Cheerios have ever done," Quinn protested.

"Yeah, we're shoo-ins at regionals and we're the favorites to win at Nationals," Kurt added.

"And yet," Sue said picking up her mega phone once more. "I am still so very bored!" She told them that things that made her laugh weren't funny anymore. To prove her point she had Santana slap herself with her chicken cutlet and then Brittney and didn't even chuckle. She just looked bored and was tired of things.

"The problem is you keep trying to make a bigger and bigger spectacle. No matter how hard we try, we cannot make a routine work unless you find a way to make in interesting for you," Quinn said.

"Yeah, you have to find a way to top yourself," Kurt said. Quinn nodded her head in agreement with Kurt.

"Q, Porcelain, you just may have a point," Sue said slowly. She then looked at the two. "But to be sure slap yourselves with a chicken cutlet."

-If I Had You-

Blaine was sitting in the choir room once more. It had been two weeks since Kurt had called a truce, but Blaine still picked on him, not as often as he used to though. He only did it when he couldn't help himself. The club was including Blaine in what they did and talked about. Ever since he had gone to the Lima Bean with them things had changed. He was finally starting to feel like he was part of the club.

Christmas break had passed without an incidents and they were moving into January now and Regionals was getting closer. The glee club hadn't said anything about him being gay to anyone. They had kept their word and Blaine was thankful for that. He didn't need any of his secrets getting out.

Secrets, yeah Blaine had a lot of secrets. He didn't want anyone finding them out just yet. Yeah, the glee club knew he was gay, but one of them knew he was from Dalton and he wanted to keep it that way. Not even Mr. Schuester knew that he was from Dalton, or if he did he was good at hiding it. Blaine was sure as a teacher he had access to his record. He would keep quiet about being from Dalton though, and everyone in the dark. He didn't want to be painted as a spy. From what he heard they had something like that happen last year and that's why they lost at regionals. He didn't want the glee club to turn on him, they were finally starting to warm up to him.

"All right guys, I've got a new song I want to try out, it's something different," Mr. Schuester said.

"What is it?" Sam asked as Mr. Schuester started handing out the sheet music.

"I Knew You Were Trouble," Blaine asked as he took his sheet music from Mr. Schuester. He looked up at the teacher and saw something in the look he gave him.

"Yes, I thought we'd try something different. You're always asking to do something more recent," Mr. Schuester said as he moved around the room giving the rest of the club the music. Blaine sat back and looked at the music. "I want you all to look over this and we'll start working on it in a few days," he said.

"Mr. Schuester, who's gonna get the solo?" Rachel asked speaking without waiting to fully get his attention.

"Wow Rachel we haven't even had the song in our hands for two minutes and you want the solo already," Kurt asked.

"I think this would be perfect for me," Mercedes said.

"Actually I was thinking Blaine could take this one," Mr. Schuester said looking at him. "I mean he's part of this club now and he's shown us he's good on his own, but now it's time to see how well you blend with the club," he said.

"Ok," Blaine said nodding his head. He now knew that Mr. Schuester knew he was from Dalton. What his motives behind the song were he wasn't really sure. Was he trying to tell Blaine to keep his mouth shut or have him tell the club.

Rehearsal started and they ran through a few numbers. Everything was laid back today. The club was joking and laughing. Once rehearsal was done everyone packed their things and left. Blaine hung back to talk to Mr. Schuester. Once Everyone was gone Blaine walked over to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue," Blaine said.

"Yes Blaine," Mr. Schuester said turning to face him.

"I wanted to talk about the song you gave us today," Blaine said.

"Do you not want the solo?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"No, it's just I'm not sure I get the message you're sending me, do you want me to keep quiet or tell them?" Blaine asked being up front about this.

"Tell who what?" Mr. Schuester asked keeping a straight face.

"That I'm from Dalton, I know you know because if you didn't you'd be looking pretty shocked right about now and you're not," Blaine said looking Mr. Schuester right in the eyes.

"Ok, I know, I looked at your record," Mr. Schuester said honestly. "I want to know where you loyalties lay. Are you really here for this club or are you gonna go back to Dalton and sabotage us at regionals?" he asked.

"I'm not going back to Dalton, there's a reason I left," Blaine said looking away from Mr. Schuester.

"I can't figure out why, Dalton has great teachers and students and it actually enforces it's anti-bullying policy. After what you told the club I thought you'd want to be there rather than here," Mr. Schuester said.

"Like I said I've got my reasons," Blaine said, "don't worry, the club won't find out I'm from Dalton. I don't want them thinking I'm a spy," he added as he turned and started to walk away.

"How? We face them in just under two months," Mr. Schuester called after him.

"I'm working on it," Blaine said. With that he left the choir room and made his way out to his car.

-If I Had You-

Kurt sighed as he looked over himself in the mirror in his locker. Today just seemed to be going really slow. Santana, Brittney, and Quinn were standing by his locker chatting and he couldn't focus on what they were saying. He was thinking about the song Mr. Schuester had just assigned the club. He couldn't help but wonder why he had chosen that song. It was odd and even odder that he wanted Blaine on lead vocals.

"Kurt are you even listening to us?" Quinn asked.

"Huh, yeah," Kurt said.

"Liar," Santana accused.

"Sorry, my mind if elsewhere," Kurt said shaking his head. He closed his locker and looked at the girls. "I think I'm gonna go to class," he said.

He walked away from the three and headed to his next class. He walked into the math room and sat down. Blaine was already there sitting down staring off into space. Things had been different between the two. Blaine was still poking at him, but it was out of fun now. He just seemed to like getting Kurt riled up.

"Something wrong Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?" Kurt asked confused.

"If I can't stare at you, you definitely can't stare at me," Blaine said. Kurt felt his face heat up with embarrassment and Blaine laughed.

Kurt turned away from Blaine and refused to look at him. He wasn't going to play Blaine's little game. He wasn't going to make it easy for him to pick on him. The bell rang and class started. Ms. Sawyer started her lecture and Kurt started talking notes. He felt Blaine's eyes on him.

Kurt then got an idea. He looked up at Blaine and winked at him before retuning his attention to his work. He didn't miss the confused look on Blaine's face though. He wanted to laugh, but that would give everything away. He spent the rest of the hour focusing on his work. He didn't pay anymore attention to Blaine.

Once the bell rang Kurt gathered his things and left the room. He felt Blaine on his heels. He kept walking. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Uh yeah what the hell was that back there," Blaine asked.

"What you're the only one who can have fun?" Kurt asked turning and looking at Blaine. Blaine's mouth floundered a bit. He looked at Kurt confused. Kurt now understood why Blaine picked on him, it was fun to watch him looked confused. He actually looked cute when he didn't know what to say.

Kurt just laughed and turned and started walking away again. He glanced over his shoulder and still saw Blaine standing there. Kurt's smirk grew as he turned the corner. He saw Karofsky and Azimio heading in his direction and his smile fell. He might be a Cheerios and popular, but that didn't stop the slushies. Kurt turned around and started back down the hallway at a fast pace. He was hoping he hadn't been spotted. He saw Blaine was still there and Blaine seemed to snap out of his daze.

"If you don't want to get hit I suggest that you move," Kurt hissed as him as he pushed Blaine forward. Blaine looked back and saw the two football players. He grabbed Kurt's hand and took off. He pulled Kurt into a janitor's closet and they waited until they were sure Karofsky and Azimio had passed.

"Do they just carry those around looking for glee club members?" Blaine asked as he turned on the dim light.

"I honestly think they do," Kurt said. He moved to open the door only for the handle to not move. He jiggled the handle a bit and turned to Blaine. "it won't open," he said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"The knob won't move," Kurt said. Blaine pushed Kurt aside and started to jiggle the knob as well and it wouldn't budge. They both started to pound on the door and holler but no one came. They gave up and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

"Nothing, I'm not the one who brought us in here," Kurt said.

"What was I supposed to do, they would've caught us if I hadn't done anything," Blaine said.

"I know and that was quick thinking on your part but now we're trapped in a closet together," Kurt said, "and don't make a gay joke you're above that," he added quickly.

"Well I have heard it's dark," Blaine said laughing.

"At least I thought you were," Kurt sighed shaking his head. Blaine just laughed again and wiped a tear from his face.

"You know when I came out I never thought I'd be chased back in," Blaine joked.

"Ok stop it," Kurt said. Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "The next thing you say better not be a closet joke and something productive or I'll be the only one who walks out of this closet once we find a way out," he hissed. Blaine pulled Kurt's hand from his mouth.

"Someone's touchy," Blaine said smirking.

"We're trapped in a closet and everyone is in class no one will hear us," Kurt sighed shaking his head. Blaine groaned and kicked the door.

"Your phone, call one of your friends," Blaine said.

"You call one of your friends," Kurt snapped.

"Seriously Kurt call one of your friends. I can't, I don't have anyone's number from here," Blaine said.

"My phone is in my car I had to charge it this morning and I forgot it," Kurt said trailing off as he looked down at the floor.

"Then use my phone," Blaine said holding his phone out to Kurt.

"I don't remember numbers," Kurt said. It was true he usually skimmed his contact list and never remembered a number once he saved it. "Except maybe Finn's," he said slowly as he grabbed the phone. He punched in the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello Finn's phone this is Rachel speaking." came the whispered reply.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked confused.

"Kurt?"

"Rachel listen to me I need your help I am stuck in a closet with Blaine and-" Kurt started.

"You're where?" Rachel asked slowly.

"I am stuck in a closet with Blaine and we can't get the door-" Kurt started again.

"You're in the closet?" Rachel asked confused.

"Not the closet, a closet," Kurt said.

"With who?" Rachel asked.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked finally. He loved Rachel, sort of, but she wasn't' going to be able to help him if she wasn't listening to him.

"He's around, now where are you?" Rachel asked.

"I am in a closet with Blaine and the door won't open," Kurt said slowly enunciating his words so that even Brittney would understand him.

"Your in a closet with Blaine?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Mind out of the gutter Berry, this is serious the door won't open and no one can hear us," Kurt said as Blaine's phone let out a beep. Kurt pulled the phone back to look at it and saw the low battery symbol.

"…just don't get it, I thought you didn't like him," Rachel said.

"Rachel focus the battery is dying I need you to come and open the door for me," Kurt said as the beeping came again.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I need you to come to the janitors closet outside the gym and let me out," Kurt said. He looked at the phone and saw it was dead. He looked at Blaine. "It died, I don't know if she heard me," he said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Your phone died," Kurt said handing the phone back to Blaine. "I don't know if she heard me all she heard was what she wanted to hear and that was that we were trapped in the closet together," he said.

"Well it looks like we're going to be stuck in the closet until the next bell," Blaine said as he sat down on the floor.

"What did I say about the jokes," Kurt asked.

"That was it I swear," Blaine said laughing. Kurt just rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor as far away from Blaine as he could. They sat there in silence for a bit. Kurt was just staring at the ceiling trying to make the time pass faster by counting the cracks. He looked over at Blaine who was looking at him.

"Now what?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Blaine said grinning. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Is that your response to everything, just roll your eyes and hope it makes people go away? I'm starting to see why you've never had a boyfriend," Blaine said.

"How-how would you know if I had a boyfriend of not?" Kurt asked shocked by the statement. He had never really had a decent conversation with Blaine. They sure as hell didn't share their dating history.

"You just scream virgin," Blaine said laughing. Kurt just glared at Blaine and Blaine returned it with a satisfied smirk.

Kurt looked carefully at Blaine and realized he was trying to get him riled up. He was baiting Kurt and he was taking it hook, line, and sinker. Kurt made it easy for Blaine to get to him. He sighed and started to count the bottles of cleaners on the shelf.

"So I've got to ask, why the Cheerios?" Blaine said after a few minutes of silence. Kurt looked over at Blaine shocked that he was talking again.

"Why the I don't care attitude?" Kurt shot back.

"It keeps people from picking on me. As long as rumors float around that I'm trouble, then I'm relatively safe from some bullies," Blaine admitted.

"That's what the uniform does for me. I'm friends with Santana, Quinn, and Brittney and they are the top bitches of the school putting me right up there with them. That's the whole reason I joined again this year, other than the abuse I get for being in the glee club my bullying has gone down mostly," Kurt said. That was somewhat true. People hardly picked on him for being gay, other than Karofsky. Karofsky still picked on him for being gay. Kurt had a feeling that there was more to it than what Karofsky said, but he wasn't going to push.

"Wow, who knew you have a heart after all," Blaine said.

"When you're not pissing me off I'm usually a pretty nice guy, and I could say the same about you," Kurt replied. He was suddenly seeing a different Blaine. He wasn't seeing the bad boy that had arrived at McKinley a few weeks ago he was seeing someone different, someone vulnerable. He was seeing the Blaine he had seen when he admitted to why he acted the way he acted to the whole glee club.

"Hey haven't you heard I've got a reputation to keep up," Blaine sighed.

"You don't have to," Kurt said looking over at Blaine in the dimly lit closet. Blaine was looking at the wall.

"Where were you during rehearsal, didn't you hear me?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I heard you, I also saw you in the locker room," Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Boxing," Kurt said.

"Well yeah, I took kick boxing so I could learn to defend myself if I really needed to," Blaine said shrugging.

"So why the bad attitude?" Kurt asked.

"You heard me, I was stabbed and left for dead," Blaine said.

"You just don't want people messing with you period so you'll just push everybody away and make it easier?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked over at Kurt shocked. "I tried that once and it didn't work out. I tried to lie about who I was and I even joined the football team to get my dad into thinking I was straight, but he knew I was gay. He had known for a long time," he said looking down at his hands.

"How'd he take it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He just told me he knew and that he still loved me and nothing would change that," Kurt said.

"Wow," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded his head. Burt was a great dad and he loved Kurt more than anything. Kurt knew he was uncomfortable at times with some of the aspects of what Kurt did or would do in the future with guys.

"How did your dad take you coming out?" Kurt asked.

"Not as good as yours did," Blaine said simply. Kurt opened his mouth but closed it knowing that Blaine probably wasn't going to talk about it.

The two fell silent again. Kurt was thinking over their conversation. He had never seen this side of Blaine. Well, once when Blaine sang Lost. Now though Blaine was talking about his life and letting Kurt in, just a little bit, but it was better than nothing. Kurt looked over at Blaine who had his head down as he sat there.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a voice. "Kurt, Blaine, are you in there?"

"Rachel?" Kurt said standing up. Blaine followed suit.

"They're here," Kurt heard Rachel say.

"Kurt," Finn's voice joined Rachel's.

"Yes Finn, I'm in here we can't get the door open," Kurt said.

"Stand back little brother," Finn said. Kurt replied and made Blaine stand back against the wall. They heard the knob jiggled and then the door popped open quickly and Puck stood there with Finn and Rachel.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Karofsky and Azimio were upset about their loss at last nights game I guess and they had slushies and we ran to get out of their way and the only escape the closet, if you make one more joke I will kick you," Kurt said looking at Blaine who had a small smile on his face.

"The knob must've gotten jammed or they saw us and did something," Blaine said.

"Sorry it took so long, but we have to find Puck since we figured the knob was jammed," Rachel said.

"Can we get out of the hall before we get caught if I'm caught skipping class Coach Sylvester will kill me," Kurt said. The five of them headed to the choir room.

They were going to have rehearsal next hour anyway. They all sat down and Rachel started asking questions about what happened. Kurt sighed and answered them. He even had to threaten Blaine once again not to make another closet joke, that however did not stop Puck.

Soon the bell rang and the rest of the club started to assemble. Everyone was having their own conversations with one another. The Cheerios were talking with one another and Tina and Mike were talking.

"Oh my god Artie," Tina said as Artie rolled into the room. Kurt looked to the doorway and saw Artie. He was covered in red slushies. Kurt knew it was the football teams doing. Brittney jumped up and moved over to him, she was his official girlfriend after all. She didn't understand that what she did with Santana really was cheating.

"It was awful," Artie said.

"That's it. Screw rehearsal. This ends now," Finn snapped annoyed. Kurt knew that Finn was still on edge especially after last night. Karofsky had been really picking on Finn and the other glee guys in football. Finn jumped up with the rest of the football players.

"We're gonna go all Thunderdome on those guys," Puck shouted angrily.

"So this is what the ladies lounge looks like on the inside."

The rest of the football team walked into the choir room shocking the club. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike all walked up to them anger just radiating off of them. They were ready to kick some asses.

"This is the choir room, now put up your fists because you and I are gonna be doing some dancing," Sam hissed angrily. The football players just laughed. Finn stuck an arm out to stop Sam.

"No I got this," Finn said.

"Coach Beiste told us to come. Where is she?" Karofsky asked.

Coach Beiste walked into the choir room with Mr. Schuester right behind her. They told the football players to take a seat and the glee club as well. Everyone was confused as to what was going on.

"All right, New Directions, let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of the glee club," Mr. Schuester said.

"What?"

Everyone started protesting and shouting things at the two adults in the room. Everyone had something bad to say to one another. No one wanted the football players there especially Kurt. He didn't want Karofsky there because of how had he bullied Kurt and because of his threat to kill him.

"Mr. Schue are you serious this is the guy that threatened Kurt," Finn said casting a glance at his brother while he pointed a finger at Karofsky.

Mr. Schuester explained why he and Beiste agreed to it and how it might help. He told them that Karofsky's kind of bulling was born from ignorance. Now was a time to show them that glee club was kind of cool. He wanted them to find some common ground and to get a long.

"All of you are going to be in this club for one week no exceptions," Coach Beiste said.

"She's bluffing, next week is the championship game. Without us, she has not team," Karofsky said.

"With you I have no team," Coach Beiste yelled. "You guys have gotta find a way to come together or we're going to get out asses kicked from here until Tuesday finds a saddlebag full of buckwheat," she hollered. Everyone looked confused at that.

"If I have to stay, I'm not singing no show tunes, that is the music of my oppressors" Azimio stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you even know what we do in here?" Finn asked annoyed with the rest of the football team's presence here.

"No," Mr. Schuester said shaking his head as he looked at Coach Beiste. "None of them do. We have to show them. Rachel, Puck haven't you guys been working on something?" he asked looked at the two.

Rachel agreed because she wouldn't let anything get in the way of a performance. Kurt knew her too well and she just liked showing off. She and Puck stood up and Puck grabbed a guitar and Brad sat down at the piano. They preformed Need You Now by Lady Antabellum.

Kurt looked over at Finn wondering if he and Rachel were fighting or something. Finn looked surprised that Rachel was singing with Puck of all people. The two of them blended nicely together Kurt had to admit.

Kurt then looked to the football players as the song went on. None of them looked fazed. The glee club was swaying and smiling as the sat by their significant others. Quinn and Sam, Artie and Brittney, Mike and Tina. Kurt looked over at Sam and Quinn and wondered when they had started dating. He wasn't really sure. He hadn't really been paying much attention to them. Kurt had been more focused on his own life lately.

"The girl with the Mohawk had a real nice voice," Azimio said.

"That's funny," Puck said as he took his guitar strap off. "that's good man, that's good." he said calmly. He brought his guitar down for a second before he lifted it as a weapon ready to hit Azimio. The club and football players all jumped up. It started a fight were someone was either trying to attack someone or hold someone back. Everyone was shouting and screaming insults at one another. It was a great first day to the week.

The only person Kurt noticed that hadn't moved was Blaine. He was just sitting there not really paying much attention to anything. Kurt wondered what was going through his mind. Blaine was a hard one for him to figure out.

**So there you go, I hoped you liked this. Anywho review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like and what I need to work on. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. How to Save a Life

**Song mentioned: She's Not There by The Zombies and How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**Chapter 6: How to Save a Life**

Quinn walked out onto the football field with the rest of the Cheerios as Sue had requested of them. Quinn saw a big cannon sitting in the field and was a bit worried. She wondered what Sue had up her sleeve now. She knew Sue was always looking for a way to one up herself but this was over the top. This could be dangerous and get someone killed. Quinn looked over at Kurt and Santana who looked just as worried as she did. The all stopped short of Sue and looked at the cannon.

"Ladies, my sueclear weapon," Sue said slowly for dramatic effect. She looked over to Becky who was holding a bottle of champagne. "Becky," she said. Becky walked up to the cannon and smashed the bottle on it. "Brittney, congratulations, you're doing this stunt for the big competition." she said looking at the blonde cheerleader with a small smile.

Quinn looked over at Brittney and her smile fell along with the rest of the team. Everyone else just realized that she wanted to put a person in the cannon. Sue had finally lost it.

"I don't wanna die yet, at least not until Sing gets cancelled," Brittney said referring to one of her favorite TV shows.

"Fine," Sue sighed and snapped her fingers. "To put you toddler-fist sized minds at rest, we'll do one last test run," she said as two Cheerios carried a dummy up to the cannon and helped stuff it in. Sue walked back and hit the button and the dummy was blasted to pieces. "Any of you take German?" she looked over at the Cheerios. "I may have to read the owners manual," she said calmly like it was no big deal.

Quinn looked over at Sue shocked. Sue then walked off the field leaving the squad standing there. Brittney bent over and grabbed the severed head that looked a bit like hers. Quinn looked at Brittney and saw the fear. She was scared for her friend.

"Britt," Kurt said.

"Don't worry I'll talk to Mr. Schue and take care of this," Quinn assured the other blonde and looked over at Kurt who nodded his head. They left the football field with the rest the squad. Quinn had to get to Mr. Schuester quickly and get this dealt with. Sue was crazy if she thought she could do this to Brittney. Quinn was heading to the choir room when she ran into Sam.

"Hey babe, something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, coach Sue is crazy and I need to talk to Mr. Schue," Quinn said as she continued to walk.

"What did she do now?" Sam asked curiously.

"She wants to fire Brittney out of a cannon. She's gone crazy. She's gonna kill Brittney if we don't stop her," Quinn said.

"A cannon?" Sam asked shocked. Quinn nodded her head as she walked into Mr. Schuester's office outside of choir room. Sam hung back as Quinn talked to the Spanish teacher. She told him everything about the cannon and Sue's bright idea of shooting Brittney out of it.

"Thanks Quinn, I'll talk to her," Mr. Schuester assured her. Quinn just nodded her head. She would never usually betray Sue like this, but she didn't want Brittney to get killed. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Quinn left Mr. Schuester's office and Sam walked with her listening to complain about Sue and how she finally had gone off the deep end. She was crazy for wanting to do this to Brittney. She was never going to get away with this. Brittney's parents would freak.

-If I Had You-

Blaine was in zombie camp with the rest of the glee club and the football team. They had been there for awhile trying to get the dancing right. It shouldn't have been so hard, but everyone seemed to be over thinking things. Mr. Schuester just gave them some advice and told them to just get into character.

Yesterday Sue had managed to get the Cheerios regionals moved to the same night as the Championship game, thus taking away the halftime show and the cheerleaders. Blaine was sure it had taken her a little blackmail and threatening. He wouldn't put it past her. She just seemed to be the type. . Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste told them that were gonna do the halftime show with the football players and they were gonna mash up Michael Jackson's Thriller with the Yeah Yeah Yeahs' Heads Will Roll. So now the Cheerios in glee club had a choice to make

Blaine wasn't excited about working with the football team, but he didn't have a say. He saw the looks that Karofsky sent his way and even Kurt's sometimes. He could tell that Karofsky was probably a bit homophobic, or maybe completely. Blaine wasn't really sure. The rest of football team still hated him ever since the stink bomb incident which still could not be proved that it was him.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Mr. Schuester counted off yet again. Everyone started their zombie dancing. It was a bit better than when they had started a half an hour ago. They had taken Mr. Schuester's advice and were putting some afterlife into it. They were all really getting into character for the number. Even the football players were getting a bit better. Mr. Schuester applauded their progress and told them to take a breather and be in the choir room in five minutes for a lessons in zombie makeup.

Blaine headed to the choir room. He sat down next to Kurt and away from Karofsky and most of the football players. Mr. Schuester arrived and showed them how to apply the makeup and told them to be creative with it. He set them free to do what they wanted. Some of the glee club members helped some of the football players who seemed to be struggling. They were actually getting along and no one was yelling. It was a first, at least that Blaine had seen.

"So I know why the football team hates me, why do they hate you?" Blaine asked quietly as he looked over at Kurt.

"What, do you think we're friends now?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine before he cast a glance over at Karofsky.

"No, I just realized you tend to be as far away from them as possible, I'm just trying to figure things out," Blaine said shrugging looking over at Karofsky as well.

"Karofsky is a homophobe," Kurt said simply.

"I kind of figured, but there's more to it. At the beginning of the week Finn said something about him threatening you," Blaine said.

"Yeah, he's the only one who still really picks on me for being gay. At one point he threatened to kill me basically because I was gay. I told Finn and told him not to tell that I was dealing with it. However, he told my dad. He made a big pitch to Sue who was principal at the time and Karofsky was expelled but then next week he was back because the school board said I had no proof that he said it or even really intended to do anything. My dad considered sending me to another school. He read that Dalton was a good school but it's was expensive and we can't afford it," Kurt said his eyes never leaving Karofsky. They held nothing but anger in them.

"Wow," Blaine said.

"Wow? You're in the same boat as me, you were beaten and left for dead. You know how things are, it's not really safe for us," Kurt said gesturing to the both of them.

"Is that why you're pretending to be someone your not?" Blaine asked.

"I am who I am because of what happened to me," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "I like to think that it shaped me into this," he said.

"Ok I get it," Blaine said putting a hand up to stop Kurt.

"I'm not the only one pretending to be someone I'm not," Kurt said looking into the mirror before him. He sighed and started on his zombie makeup again. Blaine did the same.

"Maybe I'm not pretending though, maybe this is who I am now," Blaine said as he looked over at Kurt.

"Maybe," Kurt agreed softly.

"I can't win with you can I?" Blaine asked.

"Now you want my approval?" Kurt asked glancing over at Blaine again.

"No, but I am part of the New Directions and I'd appreciate it if you treated me like it rather than someone you don't trust," Blaine snapped.

"I don't trust you, I don't know you," Kurt said looking fully at Blaine.

"Screw it, if I can't convince you I'm not really that bad of a guy, I don't know what to do. You're never gonna trust me, the rest of the club does, I don't get it," Blaine said shaking his head. He tossed the makeup supplies down and grabbed his bag. He started for the door.

"Blaine," Kurt called after him. Blaine just kept walking. He heard some of the club asking Kurt what he did to him.

Blaine made his way to the bathroom to wash the makeup off. He stood there looking into the mirror before him. He didn't know why Kurt didn't trust him. He hadn't really given him a reason not to, then again Blaine did pick on Kurt and he hadn't told him or the rest of the club that he was from Dalton. He had good reason not to though. He didn't want them thinking he was a spy. He wanted them to trust him and most of them did, he just didn't get why Kurt didn't trust him. Kurt just seemed to hate him. He had since day one, then again Blaine's first impression on him hadn't been the best. He could've been nicer, but how was he to know that Kurt was in the glee club. He didn't know why he wanted Kurt's approval anyways.

-If I Had You-

Kurt was standing at his locker after Zombie camp. He had had fun with the makeup, but it didn't help his skin any. He was putting on some moisturizer.

Kurt had been wary about working with the football players for the week. He had was more scared of Karofsky than anything. The beefy football player had gone as far as threatening to kill Kurt because he was gay. Kurt had ended up telling Finn and his father before he married Carole. Burt had gone into a rage and yelled at Sue who was the principal at the time and gotten Karofsky expelled. The school board had over turned Sue's decision and a week later Karofsky was back and Sue returned to Cheerios fully.

The football team had started to come around a bit though. They been talking about doing a warm up number. Maybe they were starting to realize that glee club wasn't so bad. Even Karofsky seemed to like it, he was the one who suggested the warm up number. He wanted to keep his street cred so he wanted to kick ass at the halftime show. He was fairly decent at dancing. He was starting to change a bit.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. No, Karofsky still hated him and he didn't like him either. Kurt couldn't hate him, he knew that every bully had a reason to be a bully. Karofsky had a reason. He head a theory, but he wasn't sure yet. More proof was needed before he had a definitive answer. He shook his head once more and closed his locker and saw Quinn, Brittney, and Santana standing there.

"Coach Sue talked to us," Quinn said getting straight to the point.

"She told us to give you this," Santana said holding out a slip of paper to him. Kurt took the paper and looked it over. It was a resignation form for the glee club. Kurt looked up at the three before him. They all seemed to be waiting for his answer.

"You can't be serious," Kurt said.

"It's either choose the Cheerios or face her wrath and you know how she gets," Quinn said.

"You've already signed yours haven't you?" Kurt asked. The three pulled out their forms with their signatures at the bottom. "Really? After everything we've been through together you can just leave like that?" Kurt asked.

"You've got a choice to make Hummel," Santana said. The three of them turned and left Kurt standing there.

Kurt looked down at the piece of paper in his hands and bit his lip. He knew if he quit the Cheerios Sue would make his life a living hell and the girls would stop hanging out with him. He'd be back to where he was last year. He'd be just a glee loser again.

Then again he had part of the original glee club. He had been one of the first members when there was only five of them, way before Finn even joined. Kurt loved music. It was the whole reason he had joined the club. It was his escape from reality for a bit. It was fun and his chosen career path. It was something he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Kurt sighed, he was torn. He didn't know what to do.

-If I Had You-

Will was grading some Spanish assignments while he had a free period. He paused a moment to think over how the week had been going so far. The football players were talking about doing a warm up number. He could tell that they were starting to open up to glee club a little bit. He was glad that his and Shannon's plan seemed to be working. They wanted the club to get along with the football players. They needed unity on the football team if they were going to win the championship game.

He was busy and didn't hear anyone walk in until three forms were placed on the desk in front of him. He looked at them then up and saw Quinn, Santana, and Brittney. They all looked a bit apologetic. He looked down at the forms on his desk and saw they were resigning form the glee club. He knew this had to be Sue's doing.

They just stood there as Will gave them a disappointed look. Kurt walked into the room with a sheet of paper in his hands. He didn't looked shocked to see the girls there. He walked over to the desk and set the paper on the desk next to the others.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, she'll make my life a living hell and I don't need that," Kurt explained. He then turned and left to office at a quick pace. The other three turned and left as well.

Will sat there thinking about what had just happened. He had expected that from the girls, but Kurt? He hadn't seen that one coming. He had been sure that when it came down to it, Kurt would choose glee club over Cheerios. Kurt had been with the club since Will had taken over. Sue seemed to have really sunk her claws in Kurt. Will needed to do something and he needed to do it fast.

"Mr. Schue I've got the perfect song for our warm up number, She's Not There, I think it's perfect…and why don't you look happy?" Finn trailed off as he walked into the office.

"The Cheerios quit glee club," Will said.

"What?" Finn asked shocked.

"Yep, all four of them, I think Sue forced them to," Will said.

"Even Kurt?" Finn asked shocked. Will nodded his head pointing to the forms on his desk. Finn looked down at forms on the desk. He looked ready to hit someone.

"Calm down Finn maybe you should go talk to them and try and talk them out of it," Will suggested. Finn nodded his head and left the office before returning.

"What did you think of my song?" Finn asked.

"It's good I'll let the guys know," Will said. Finn grinned and nodded his head. He left the office once more on a mission.

-If I Had You-

Kurt heard Finn singing in the auditorium. Kurt walked over to the door and took a few steps inside. He saw Finn and the rest of the football team decked out in full zombie makeup and singing She's Not There. Kurt stood there at behind the top row. He watched them wondering if he had made the right choice. He just wanted to be picked on less. Of course he'd always be picked on for being gay, but if he was popular it would be less.

Kurt had watched Finn yell at Quinn for quitting glee club and he felt bad about it too. He had sat back not wanting to deal with his brother's wrath until Sam got involved. He started pushing Finn and around and Kurt had tried to break up the fight as Mr. Schuester came yelling at them to stop. He told them to get back to glee rehearsal. Finn had looked at Quinn and Kurt and said he hoped to see them there. Kurt hadn't said anything. He had made his choice. He had signed Sue's letter and turned it in. He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

Kurt sighed as he watched Finn move about the stage in a jerky manner as if he was a zombie. It was his best dancing to date, but that was because if was supposed to look bad-ish. Kurt wasn't saying that Finn was bad, but he wasn't good. Kurt turned his attention to the football players and noticed that they were all really into it even Karofsky. Kurt was shocked, but knew that was the intention of this week.

The song ended and the guys on stage struck their zombie poses. They all seemed to have a small smile on their faces. Kurt stood there watching as the three remaining glee girls and Blaine all clapped and cheered. They stopped once Mr. Schuester stood up. He stood there a moment before he praised the guys as well and told them how good they had done. The guys all seemed pleased with themselves. Finn then looked up and saw Kurt standing there. They locked eyes. Kurt just shook his head and back out of the auditorium and walked away. He couldn't change his mind now.

Kurt was going to the Cheerios regionals competition and that was that. Kurt made his way to his locker. Quinn, Santana, and Brittney were already there at their lockers as well. Being a Cheerio they all had their lockers next to one another.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked.

"No where, just wandering around," Kurt said.

"You made the right choice Kurt she would've made you life ten times worse," Santana said.

"Did I? I just turned my back on the club I helped start. I was one of the first five members, I was there before any of you joined and then you only joined to keep an eye on Finn," Kurt said looking at Quinn.

"I know and they were there for me last year when Sue dumped me on my ass and I really do feel awful about it, but like I told your brother this school is all about labels," Quinn said not making eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt sighed and nodded his head. She was right. William McKinley High was all about labels. Kurt had drank the high school kool-aid. He had given into the peer pressure. He gave in to the need and want to be popular.

-If I Had You-

Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina were all sitting together at the Lima Bean after glee rehearsal. The rest of the guys were too bummed to hang out since the rest of the football team had quit after they got slushied. Blaine had joined the girls out for coffee. He was starting to get more comfortable with them. He was now the glee club gay kid since Kurt had quit. He didn't mind, the girls were fun. They had slightly better conversations with him than the guys. They were talking about the glee club and the football teams loss. So far the only person who had signed up was Lauren Zizes because she wanted to bring the pain. She was allowed on the team without question because she was on the wrestling team and her parents had nearly sued the school to get that to happen.

"I can't believe this," Rachel said as she sat down with her coffee at a table. The other three joined her.

"We were so close," Mercedes sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why this school is so messed up, I mean we can't even keep our football team together," Tina said letting her annoyance show.

"I don't know why anyone won't sign up," Rachel said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's like a picket line Rachel, no one wants to be a scab," Mercedes said.

"I know that, but still this game means so much to the guys and I think winning could've taken some of the pressure off of them," Rachel sighed.

"Well with Laruen on the team the good news is we only need three more guys to join. High school regulations actually let you play a few guys short if you have to," Blaine stated matter-of-factly. The three girls all looked over at Blaine shocked. "What?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" Tina asked.

"My cousins all play football and taught me a few things and one of them had a walk out like this before but they were able to play with just nine guys," Blaine shrugged.

"Maybe there is a way we can fix this," Rachel said slowly.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Mercedes said slowly.

"We're not football players," Tina said shaking her head at Rachel.

"No, but we won't have to do anything, I guys know the plays all they need is a few more people to field a regulation team," Rachel said.

"You're crazy," Blaine said taking a drink of his coffee. He was starting to wonder why he had agreed to come out with the girls.

"Come on Blaine, you seem to know a lot about football regulations," Rachel said.

"Yeah, my cousins played for their schools and taught me some things, but not enough for me to learn the Titans playbook in just a few days," Blaine argued.

"Come on Blaine, this would mean so much to the guys," Mercedes said, "it'll show your school spirit," she added.

"Fine, but on one condition," Blaine said.

"What?" Tina asked.

"You three have to join as well," Blaine said, "like Rachel said you won't have to do anything. The guys know what they're doing and can probably give me a crash course," he said. The three shared a look.

"I'll have to talk to my dads," Rachel said slowly.

"So we're doing this then?" Blaine asked looking around at the girls. They all shared a look and nodded their heads.

Blaine sat back sipping his coffee thinking this over. He wasn't sure if this was really a good idea, but it was the best they could come up with. It was the only way the guys would be able to play the championship game. Forfeiting would suck for the guys. This would be a great way to get the glee club to trust him for sure.

-If I Had You-

Finn was sitting on the couch waiting for Kurt to get home from Cheerios practice. He was still mad that Kurt had quit the club. He had really let him down today. Sure Finn had expected it from Santana and maybe Brittney. Finn had kind of expected it from Quinn, but he thought he'd be able to talk her out of it, but he hadn't been able to. Finn had thought for sure that Kurt would pick the New Directions over the Cheerios.

The front door opened and Kurt walked into the house with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He hadn't seen Finn yet. Finn cleared his throat and Kurt jumped and looked over at him.

"You scared me," Kurt said glaring at his brother.

"Sorry, but you surprised me," Finn said as he stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"Look, you're mad I get it," Kurt started.

"I am beyond mad Kurt, I thought you of all people would choose the New Directions. I mean you were there first. You were in it before I was," Finn said as he looked down at his brother. He really couldn't believe Kurt right now. After everything he just turned his back on his friends.

"I know, and I feel really bad about it, but you know how Coach Sylvester is. If I quit she'd make my life a living hell, more so than she does now," Kurt said.

"Kurt she wouldn't do that to you, she stepped down as principal to protect you in the hallways," Finn said.

"I know, but that was because I was on her squad, she won't care about me if I quit," Kurt snapped. Finn was taken aback at that. He hadn't expected Kurt to snap like that.

"Look man glee club needs you, you've got a killer voice and-" Finn started.

"And what Finn?" Kurt snapped his annoyance showing. "Say I quit the Cheerios and rejoin glee club. Not only will my bullying increase again because I won't have Santana, Quinn, and Brittney around to help me but I'll be stuck singing back up to you and Rachel, so no thanks," he said.

"Kurt that's not true," Finn said.

"Oh please you're like the quarterback of the glee club and Rachel's like the head cheerleader of glee club. You two get all the solos," Kurt said shaking his head. He turned on his heel and headed for the stairs leaving Finn alone in the living room. Carole walked into the room.

"What was with the shouting?" she asked.

"Kurt quit glee club and I think it's kind of my fault," Finn said slowly. He hadn't realized how strongly Kurt felt about the solo thing. Sure it had been a big issue last year and even this year, but that was what most of the club did.

"What?" Carole asked as she moved over to her son.

"Mom I messed up, the football team is down to five guys, the glee club lost the Cheerios, and Kurt won't come back to the club," Finn sighed as he fell down onto the couch.

"You'll figure things out honey," Carole said softly. Finn just nodded his head. He stood up and went to his room with the excuse of being tired.

-If I Had You-

Kurt sighed as he walked into the auditorium. Tonight was the big game and the entire glee club was playing even the girls, plus the wrestling champ Laruen Zizes. He sighed and shook his head. Tonight Kurt would be at regionals with Quinn, Santana, and Brittney. He was just going to have to grin and bear it. Sue wasn't going to give up on the cannon either. Kurt was worried about Brittney, but Sue had managed to get her to sign the waiver.

Kurt sank into a chair to sit for a bit. It would be his last chance to be in here. Sue would see to it that he didn't come in here again. He heard the door open and looked up to the stage as Blaine walked onto the stage. He didn't seem to see Kurt. Kurt just sat there watching him.

Blaine eventually sat down at the piano. He ran his fingers over the keys and started playing a song. Kurt recognized the tune, but couldn't quite name the song.

"Step one, you say we need to talk, he walks you say sit down it's just a talk," Blaine sang slowly. Kurt stood up glad that Blaine had his back to him. Kurt made his way towards the stage as Blaine sang and his hands moved over the piano. Kurt felt himself being suck into the song.

As Blaine reached the second chorus Kurt started singing shocking Blaine. Blaine glanced over at him as he sang. Kurt just smirked and continued to sing.

"As he begins to raise his voice you lower yours and grant him one last choice, drive until you lose the road or break with the one you follow," Kurt sang as he circled the piano to stand in Blaine's line of sight.

"He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came," Blaine sang locking eyes with Kurt.

The two continued to sing together. They're eyes never left one another. Once they finished Blaine continued to look at Kurt. Kurt just stood there. As Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes he felt something in his stomach. It wasn't nervous butterflies no, it was something he hadn't felt before. It made his knees a bit weak and he wanted to just touch Blaine. It wasn't altogether bad, but it scared him a bit. He shouldn't be having these feelings about Blaine, he was his enemy. Kurt looked into Blaine's eye sand saw something different there. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something different there.

"Why'd you quit glee club?" Blaine asked his eyes never leaving Kurt's eyes. "I mean you were one of the best voices we had and you quit," he said.

"One of?" Kurt asked

"Of course you'd focus on that," Blaine chuckled letting his head drop a bit, "yeah you're right behind me and Rachel," he added.

"You wish Anderson I am way better than you," Kurt said cockily.

"You never answered my question," Blaine said looking up at Kurt once more.

"Because I didn't have a choice," Kurt said simply.

"Why because coach Sylvester is crazy?" Blaine asked chuckling.

"Yeah, she would've made my life a living hell," Kurt said shaking his head. Blaine hadn't been at McKinley long. He didn't know what Sue was really like. He had only been here just over a month.

"You're gay, you should know how to brush all that off by now," Blaine said.

"Big words coming from a coward," Kurt said.

"The game is tonight," Blaine said casually. Kurt nodded his head. He knew the game was tonight. "I hope to see you there," he said. He then turned and walked away.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Kurt called after him.

Kurt looked down at his hands. He wasn't going to the game, he couldn't. He had made his choice. Blaine didn't seem to understand that you just didn't cross Sue.

Kurt stood there thinking about what had just happened. What was that feeling? What did it mean?

**Another chapter done, I kind of like how this one turned out. I am trying to make this too much like the episode but I have the basic underline plot with my own twist. I hope you all like it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
